The Widow and the Wolf
by Tremors
Summary: Daisy is the daughter of Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers. When she was young she was kidnapped and taken to Russia. The young girl goes through vigorous training only to find her soulmate after the training was through and on her first mission. Includes events of iron man 2 and avengers.
1. Chapter 1

I know that I should be working on my other stories but this ides would not leave me alone. I just had to start writing. I have already gotten a lot written for this so I thought it would be fine to start posting this story. I hope you guys like this. I have had a lot of fun writing it already.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the marvel characters.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Steve Rodgers, Peggy Carter had given birth to a baby girl who was his daughter. She was born after he had gone into the ice. Even though keeping the little girl would put her in a lot of danger she kept her. To keep her from being a target right away she didn't give her daughter either of their last names. She named their little girl Daisy Skye Johnson. It saddened Peggy that Steve never got to meet his daughter.

Peggy protected Daisy carefully so as to not let anyone hurt her little girl. When Daisy was 3 years old, even with all of her precautions, she was stolen away in the dead of night. Peggy threw herself into her work. She looked for leads all the time but never seemed to find any. Little does she know it was the red room who stole her little girl away from her.

* * *

Daisy woke up and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. The room was dark but what little light came in from a very small widow up high. The room was not very large and was very sterile looking. She shivered as the warmth from sleep left her. The room was rather cold. "Mom?" She called out quietly.

There was the sound of heavy boots walking towards the only door to her room. Daisy quickly sat up to pull her knees up close to her chest. She jumped slightly as the door opened. A man in an unfamiliar uniform walked in. Daisy looked at him half curiously, half nervously as she noticed that there were also guard behind the man. Two guards walked past the man and roughly grabbed her.

Daisy struggled in their grasp. The man in the uniform frowns and says in Russian "You better stop little girl." Daisy understood since her mother had been teaching her to speak other languages. Daisy was incredibly smart. Just like Steve she had a photographic memory.

Daisy froze and looked at the man. The man smiled a looked at her like she was a piece of meat. "Why did you kidnap me?" Daisy asked hesitantly in Russian. The man looked at her disapprovingly. "You are not to ask questions but since you just got here I will allow this one exception. You were not kidnapped. You were saved and now we are going to teach you how to defend yourself. Now we must assess your skills." He answered her. He turned and walked out of the room.

She guards began to force her out of the room behind the Military man. She was lead into a room where over the few day they tested her intelligence and her physical abilities. They worked her until she was black and blue all over and had passed out. They were very pleased with their new soon to be weapon.

* * *

Daisy didn't wake up until two days later. Most of her injuries had already cleared up. She had gained some of the enhancements that her father had gained through the serum. She had more strength, endurance, aged slower, and a faster healing rate. Her intelligence was a mixture of both Steve's and Peggy's.

Daisy slowly sat up and looked around. She saw that the military man was sitting in a chair watching her. "Good you are awake. Now that we know your skills we can begin the process of making you stronger. The people we saved you from know your name. We cannot let them get you again so you must take on a new name." The man began as he stood up. He walked towards the door and says before leaving "Your new name is White Wolf. You must not answer to any other name. Failure will not be tolerated."

Daisy gulped and had a feeling that she better do as she was told. She sighed and leaned back against the wall. She missed her mother. She felt more pressured to be the best she could be. She felt the desire as she usually did to exceed the standards put before her.

* * *

Over the next few months the people in charge of the red room had been able to erase her memories of who she was before the red room. The only thing that they could not get her to forget was her name. They had realized that her name could not be erased

She has taught all kinds of fighting styles, substance tolerance, espionage, computer skills, many languages, and how to use almost anything as a weapon. She was trained on occasions by the winter solider when he had been unfrozen but between missions. She had been compared with the Black Widow many times but had never met the legendary women. She had been sent out on many missions and her name was just as known as the Black Widow's. Nobody wanted to meet either the Black Widow or the White Wolf.

Before Daisy's training was complete they began to experiment on her. One of the procedures caused Daisy to develop empathetic abilities as well as the ability to hack into systems with her mind. She had been drilled into using those abilities to her advantage. She was becoming their perfect weapon. She was soon ready for the graduation ceremony. Just like the black widow she was sterilized since her training was nearly identical.

Once they had finished they found the perfect assignment for her. They had been decided to pair up their best two operatives. They gave Daisy the file so she would know what to do. She opened it to figure out what she needed to do. She quickly read it. Her task was to work with the Black Widow to make the cold war go in favor of the Russians.

* * *

End notes:  
Please let me know what you think of this. If you guys like this I will continue to post it. I hope I can keep on writing.

Also I might make a story later on that goes more into detail about training the White wolf. It is a possibility.

Please review.

Tremors


	2. Chapter 2

Since the first and second chapters are kind of short I decided to treat you guys to having both in the same day. I hope you guys enjoy. I am trying to get everything sorted out since I have started my internship. It has been a long few days. I have been getting up earlier than I would like but my internship is rather fun.

Disclaimer in chapter 1

* * *

Daisy's handler dropped her off on the edge of town. She was to make her way over to the bar that the Widow was waiting for her in. She quickly made her way but in a way that nobody would be suspicious of her. Her training was well ingrained into Daisy's mind. As she walked into the bar her eyes looked around casually but really she was looking for any threats as well as her soon to be partner for who knows how long.

* * *

Daisy soon saw the Widow in the back corner. Widow's bright green eyes soon met Daisy's brown eyes. She couldn't help but think that the green eyes were beautiful. The red hair that the widow had framed her face very nicely. She slowly and casually walked over to the table. She asked in a sweet but slightly husky voice "You look very nice tonight. Is this seat taken?"

She saw her partner almost unnoticeably look shocked for a second. "No but you will have to buy me a drink" Her new partner answered. Daisy's breath hitched for a second realizing that her partner was actually her soulmate. In her mind she knew that she could never let her handlers know that their other asset was her soulmate. Daisy just grinned easily and says "Anything for you, green eyes."

She quickly went over to the bar and got them both some vodka. She could feel not only Widow's eyes on her the whole time she was there but some of the men in the bar were also watching her. She brought it back over and finally sat down across from her.

"The name is Daisy." Daisy said easily. She knew that she really should give another name since that was her real one but since this was her soulmate she didn't want too.

"Natalia" Her partner answered. Daisy had a feeling that was her real name as well. Daisy's smile easily brightens.

Daisy leaned over the table and whispered into Natalia's ear "Want to leave this hole in the wall and go somewhere else?" Daisy smiled brightly as she caused the Black Widow to shiver. Daisy felt like she had just made a great achievement.

Natalia nods and both of them toss back the shot of vodka they had before standing. Daisy kept herself from touching her soulmate since their handlers could possibly be watching them. They both knew if the fact that they were soulmates got out one of them would probably be killed.

Natalia began to lead Daisy to the hotel she was staying in. Daisy smiled but in the back of her mind she was hacking the cameras around them to delete any video of them. She had been trained to do that subconsciously at that point. Natalia lead Daisy into her room and quickly used sign language to say "This room is clean even from the handlers."

Daisy smiled at the older women and, as soon as the door was closed behind her, she pulled Natalia into a very passionate kiss. The sensation of Natalia's desires filled her as well as her own. She could feel emotions from further away but when she had skin to skin contact the sensations could sometimes be overwhelming.

Natalia noticed that Daisy's knees were about to give so quickly led Daisy to the bed. Natalia easily got on top of Daisy as they ended up on the bed. Daisy moaned at the sensation and began to undress Natalia. Natalia was doing the same to her. Soon they pulled away from the kiss to catch their breath. They took this time to take in each other's body.

"Damn Nat. You're gorgeous." Daisy moaned as she caught her breath quickly.

Natalia looked Daisy and kissed her on the neck. "The same could be said about you." She whispered into Daisy's ear. Daisy shivered at the feeling of the hot air in her ear.

During that night they formed their bond and made love to each other multiple times. They had never felt this much for another person in their lives. They found out that night that love is not just for children. If it was then they didn't care as long as the two of them would see each other again.

* * *

End notes:

I hope you like it.

Please review

Tremors


	3. Chapter 3

I am glad to see that you guys are enjoying this story so much. I tend to work of this when I am bored since it keeps me very entertain to write this story.

Be patient with me since I am doing a paid internship that leaves me exhausted in the evenings. I have a very busy schedule and I still have a lot to do such as unpack from school.

Special thanks to all that reviewed.

Also thanks to everyone who has favorited and alerted the story.

Disclaimer:  
I do not own any marvel characters.

* * *

Natasha and Daisy worked together for 2 years before their mission together ended. The two sadly parted but promised each other to stay safe and to keep the fact that they were soulmates a secret.

Daisy did a few assassination here and a little bit of spying over 5 years. Daisy moaned being called by her real name since the red room only called her the White Wolf or Wolf. She especially missed Natalia.

* * *

The red room had been slowly sending Daisy on missions that were closer and closer to who she used to be associated with to see if she had any reaction. Her brainwashing seemed to be holding up perfectly. Daisy kept the act up but the brainwashing was becoming less potent. She still had not gain any memories but she didn't follow orders without thoughts of the people around her. Happy with the conclusion that the brainwashing would hold they assigned her the next big mission for her. Her next big mission was to help to find out what Peggy Carter was up to since she had left the SSR.

The KGB had a new procedure to give the White wolf a new gift since they had gotten a hold of some crystals that would give a gift to people with certain genes. The KGB had already checked and knew that the new procedure would work.

They brought the crystal in and took Daisy into a windowless room. They opened a case that had a blue crystal in it. There was metal webbing throughout the crystal. Daisy stared at it and felt the desire to touch it and hold it. She looked at her handler offering it for her instructions.

"Pick it up Wolf. Once this door closes and the red light comes on, break the crystal." Her handler says.

Daisy nods and picked up the crystal and waited for her handler to leave the room. When the red light came on Daisy easily crushed the crystal in her hand. She felt a wave of blue gas hit her then she noticed that she was turning to stone. She hid her fear as the stone covered her completely. She felt pain as her DNA came reforming itself multiple times. She had realized that she was not stone but covered in it in some sort of cocoon.

After a pain filled minute the stone started to fall away. She suddenly could feel all of the vibrations around her. She felt suddenly very tired and collapsed.

* * *

Once she woke up she found herself on a table in one of the labs. She realized that they must have been running tests to figure out what just happened. Daisy slowly sat up and felt the vibrations around her. Since she had complete emotional control she instantly had control of this new power.

The men in charge of her instantly come over to her and got her to explain what she now felt like. She now could manipulated the vibrations of the atoms around her. They were very pleased with the new development for their weapon.

She was to leave the next day to start her mission. They had prepared everything for her. She was brainwashed once more in an effort to make sure that her programming would not break down. The only problem was that Daisy had started to become resistant to their form of brainwashing. Daisy fell unconscious like she usually did after the round of brainwashing.

When she woke up she was in a hotel in the USA. She saw her mission file on the bedside table as well as her bag of gear in a chair nearby. After she quickly read the file she gathered her stuff to begin the journey to find Peggy Carter.

* * *

End notes:

So far I have written over 16 chapters of this story and have not finished it yet. It is going to be a long one since I have quite a bit planned. I know that these chapters are short but Trust me when I say that later on in the story the chapters can be a bit long. I have to go back a edit the chapters since I have to correct them. I hope that this story is enjoyable.

Please review (What are your thoughts on this?)

Tremors


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. I have been rather busy with my internship. My body is still getting used to working for so long everyday. It has been a very busy time trying to finish a phase of the project I am on before the deadline. I am not sure how often I will be updating any of my stories. I am going to try to be better at it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any marvel characters.

* * *

Daisy easily made her way to New Jersey and set herself up a hotel room. Once she had gotten in the room she went into the bathroom and turned on the water. She quickly got in. She had a feeling that she will not be relaxing anytime soon.

Daisy quickly got out of the shower and began to search in her mind through the radio frequencies to see if any of them had any information that she could use. She knew she had to finish this mission before she would go dark. She was sick and tired of being used by the red room. She was planning on getting out. Daisy's call sign was one of the well know parts about her. They had only a few eye witnesses descriptions of her but was not identifiable by sight since she was always deleting her picture from video. It would make it easy for her to disappear.

Daisy got ready to go find Agent Carter. She soon left and began to go for her daily run. She needed to calm her nerves as well as scope out the area. As usual she stayed very aware of her surroundings and soon notice a familiar figure. It was Peggy Carter was walking in front of her.

Daisy quickly melted in with the crowd in the street and began to follow her. Somehow Peggy must have noticed her because she went into an alley that defiantly had an exit. Against her training she, out of curiosity followed her into the alley.

When she stepped into the alley she did not see Peggy. As Daisy took a few more steps in she suddenly felt the women who she was searching for right behind her. She froze and tensed. She felt a gun pointed at her by Peggy.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Peggy asked in a commanding voice.

Daisy suddenly felt a shiver run through her body. She then felt a sudden pain that she knew was not her own. Suddenly she felt pain in her own head. She clutched her head in pain.

Peggy watched as the women who had been following her clutched her head. She had not seen the women's face yet but since she had dealt with Dotti she knew not to underestimate others.

Daisy turned and looked at Peggy and froze. The pain in her head intensified and she could feel her consciousness starting to slip from the pain.

Peggy looked at the women's eyes and suddenly gasped. "D-Daisy?" She asked tentatively.

"H-how do you know my name?" Was all Daisy said through gritted teeth before she passed out from the pain.

Peggy quickly caught the girl and looked at her with wide eyes. She quickly picked her up and began to walk back to her place. The women was defiantly not as light as she looked. Peggy could feel all of Daisy's muscles as she carried the younger women.

She put Daisy into a spare room before she took a small blood sample for Jarvis to analyze for her. She had to know if this Daisy was her Daisy. She looked at the young women and moved a stray hair out of her face.

* * *

A few hours later Daisy woke up with a jolt. She looked around and then groaned. She knew Nat was still alive since she could feel their bond. She knew that Nat had to have been hurt pretty bad but then realized that the pain had not been physical but emotional. Daisy's eyes widen and she shook her head.

Suddenly the door opened and Peggy in stepped into the room. She looked at the older women nervously. She had never messed up a mission like this before. She was exposed to watch Peggy from a distance, not get caught by her. She noticed that Peggy's eyes held an emotion that she had not seen on anyone but Nat's. Daisy suddenly could feel the love and relief coming off of the older women.

"Daisy?" Peggy finally said after they stared at each other for a few minutes. While Daisy had been unconscious she had the blood tested. Even though it seemed like it had changed slightly and was odd it had mostly matched. This women was her long lost daughter.

Daisy blinked and tensed as she looked at the women before her. "How do you know my name?" Daisy asked as she got up. She had only told Nat her real name since the red room wanted her to only go by White Wolf. She had kept it a secret that she still kept her old name instead of forgetting it like she was exposed to.

Peggy looked at the Daisy sadly. Daisy could feel the emotions just rolling off of the women before her. "You don't remember me?" Peggy said almost dejectedly.

Daisy looked at the women with an emotionless face on. The only emotion since she woke up that she had shown was her anger.

"I am your mother." Peggy said gently.

Daisy's head began to reel. She felt a sudden spike of pain in her head. She winced but kept her body completely still. "My mother is dead. The people that took me saved me." She said through clinched teeth.

"You were stolen away from me in the middle of the night. You were only 3 years old. Your middle name is Skye." Peggy said in as calm a voice as she could.

Daisy shook her head and suddenly pushed past Peggy. She ran out of the room. She was breathing hard and could not stay put. There was a constant throb in her head. She knew that something was wrong with Natalia and along with what she was dealing with scared Daisy more than she would like to admit. She could feel Peggy running after her. Daisy quickly sped up and was soon out on running on the streets.

Peggy called in some back up as obviously Daisy had something very wrong with her and, from the muscles that she had felt when carrying her, knew that she was very capable in a fight if not deadly. Peggy could barely keep up with her daughter as she ran off.

Soon Peggy's back up appeared and the cars cut off Daisy from escaping. Daisy stood still waiting for her chance to strike. Her face went from showing confusion and fear to emotionless. Her eyes gained a deadly look to them. The men slowly approached Daisy.

As soon as they were close enough Daisy sent out a shockwave knocking everyone around her over and shattering the glass on the buildings around her. Daisy took off while all of the agents were down. She didn't stop running and disappeared into the woods.

Peggy had caught up to Daisy just to see the shockwave come out from her daughter. She was quite a ways down the street so all it did to her was knock the breath out of her. She stared in shock as her daughter escaped. ' _What did they do to my little girl?!_ ' Peggy thought in horror. She was terrified for her daughter since they had no idea how to handle this.

Peggy quickly went into director mode and began to order the agents to work on clean up. This was not going to be easy to explain to the others.

* * *

End Notes:

I am sorry for the long wait. I am still editing and writing in my spare time but I have been very tired. I will try my best to get back on track.

Please review.

Tremors


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the very long wait. I have been busy and had a hard time getting myself to sit down and write again. I work 40 hours a week usually and it is in a hot plant. I will try to post more often but I can make no promises.

I am sorry if there are any grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Daisy kept on running till she made it to the next town. She was breathing ragged and uneven. Her thoughts instantly go to Natalia. She was worried about her since the pain she felt earlier. She pulled out the Sat phone she had bought along with Natalia. Nat had her own and they had only gotten them in case they had to call each other.

Daisy quickly called her soulmate and waited fearfully for over a minute before the phone was finally answered. There was heavy breathing on the other side. It made Daisy worried even more. "Nat?" Daisy asked timidly.

There was a breath of relief from the other side of the line. "Daisy. Thank god. Are you ok?" Nat asked quickly.

"They have been lying to us." Daisy said as she felt tears coming down her cheeks. She knew that after everything her whole life was a lie. She didn't know what to believe any more.

"I know. Where are you? We should stick together so we can watch each other's back." Nat said quickly. There was a grunt in background as Natalia took down someone.

"The US. We should met up near the diner that we had our first date at." Daisy said easily. She didn't want to say the exact locations over the line.

"I will meet you there in a couple of days. Be careful Daisy." Nat said gently before hanging up.

Daisy sighed and knew she needed to get going if she was going to get to New York in time to meet up with Natalia. She gathered herself and took off running once more into the night.

* * *

Daisy had barely eaten, slept or even relaxed as she finally made it to the diner. She quickly got herself a hotel room to clean herself up. She took a long shower to get rid of all the grim from her long run. She felt herself relax but kept herself from falling asleep. She soon finished cleaning off and put on the new cloths she had stolen the night before. She felt a little better now that she was clean.

She went to sit in their booth at the dinner. She got some coffee while she waited. She kept her eye out for any sign of trouble.

It was a little under an hour before Natalia showed up. Daisy instantly felt a lot more relaxed at the sight of her soulmate. She smiled weakly at her. She noticed that Nat was very slightly limping. Daisy looked at her in concern.

Nat sat in the booth beside Daisy and smiled at her. Daisy leaned in and gave Nat a peck on the lips. "I missed you." She said quietly.

Nat smiled and put her arm around Daisy's waist. Daisy leaned into her trembling slightly. She felt nervous thinking about everything that had happened before they had met up. "I-I found my mother on my last mission." Daisy admitted very quietly.

Nat looked at her in surprise and said "So they lied to you about your family. That actually might be the least of our worries. They are going to hunt for us since we know too much."

"My mother is going to hunt for me. I think she might be the director of a new spy agency." Daisy said as she buried her face in Nat's neck. She was hiding her face as a police officer walked by.

Nat looked at her and says "Maybe you should go back to your mother. She could keep you safer than I can."

"I am not leaving you to fend for yourself. We are going to stick together. We can freelance to get enough money if our drop boxes cannot support us." Daisy said defensively.

"I didn't mean you would go alone." Natalia said quietly to her.

"The answer is still no Nat." Daisy said seriously.

Her exhaustion was starting to show through as her eyes began to droop. Nat notice and paid for Daisy's coffee. "Let's get you back to your room. Lead the way Daisy." She said gently to Daisy.

Daisy led them back to the hotel room and instantly laid down on the bed. Daisy was soon out like a light. The past few days had finally caught up with her. Nat laid down beside of her but stayed awake to keep watch. She played with Daisy's hair as she kept herself alert for any intruders.

* * *

I hope that I can post more later. I might put up another chapter soon since I have been absent for so long.

Please review.

Tremors


	6. Chapter 6

I meant to post this earlier. I know that it is a little short but I am working hard on my stories.

I hope that you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.

* * *

When Daisy woke up Nat was holding her close and still playing with her hair. Daisy smiled and opened her eyes to look at the green eyes which were looking down at her. Daisy smiled and leaned up to kiss Natalia. "I could get used to waking up like this." Daisy murmured happily. She suddenly remember Nat's slight limping and sat up quickly.

Natalia looked at her in surprise and says "What's wrong?"

"You are hurt and have not let me treat the wound." Daisy said while pouting slightly.

Natalia smiled and leaned back. "Be my guest. I have treated them but I was on the run."

Daisy smiled and grabbed her first aid kit and began to look at Nat's wounds. The wounds had mostly healed thanks to the red room procedures to increase the healing abilities. Daisy just sighed and cleaned the wounds. She looked at Nat and saw her lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Daisy asked Natalia.

Natalia looked at her and says "We should go and talk with your mother. She could…"

Daisy cut her off by saying "No not till it is safer. I don't want her to be a target."

"She already is if she is a director of a spy agency as well as your mother since the red room took you from her directly." Natalia pointed out.

Daisy just shook her head and says "Just not right now. I think I gave her a shock when I used my new power to get away."

"New power?" Natalia asked instantly.

Daisy nods. She tensed slightly at the memory of the pain she went through. "They found a way to give me a new power from this weird crystal that gave off a gas when broken. I now can control and sense the vibrations around me." Daisy explained quietly. She began to put the first aid kit away.

Natalia looked at the younger women in front of her and just shook her head. "You never cease to amaze me." She said as she got up.

"Now shall we go live our lives and try to be normal?" Daisy asked Nat.

Nat smiled and says "We can try it out once we get further away from your mother since you don't want to have to deal with her."

Daisy gather what she had and says "Good thing while we were together I had set up some safe houses without the red room knowing."

"Of course you did." Natalia said while smirking.

"We should go by different names. I want to be called Skye. It technically is my middle name." Daisy said happily.

"I will be Natasha. That way you can still call me Nat." Natalia said calmly. She could not believe how happy Daisy could be even after everything the red room has done to them.

They soon left the hotel. Daisy made her way over to the car that Nat had hijacked to get her. She easily got in the driver's seat and says "Where shall we go?"

Natalia smiled and says "Where ever you want too."

Daisy just smiled and nods. She put the car in drive and began to drive off.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	7. Chapter 7

I have been very busy recently and will continue to be so I am sorry that I have not been updating my stories. I promise that once everything is settled down and I have gotten into routine for school I will become more active. I am sorry but I am in a sorority and it is recruitment season.

I am excited to release more of this story since I have been working on this one for a while. I have a lot of editing to do but I do have a lot written.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Marvel does.

* * *

A few year later Daisy had made herself a name in the business world. While she did not own her own company, she had a large sum of stocks in many different companies. She had been very careful about going about and buying the stocks. She did it under her real name but hid it on the web so that is was not very noticeable unless someone dug into her real name. She had begun to remember the earlier years of her life as well. She remember that Peggy Carter was in fact her mother.

Natalia or as she is now know Natasha had just supported her while being a freelance assassin. Daisy had joined her every once and a while but most of the time the White wolf was very inactive. Daisy kept her abilities a secret to those around her and wore gloves most of the time to prevent skin to skin contact. She could block out feeling emotions as long as she was not touching the person. She only used to look on her computer with her mind to check things when she is elsewhere.

Daisy sighed as she turned over in her the bed. It was one of those times that Natasha was off on a job. Skye could not help but think that this may go wrong one day. She had tried to convince Nat to stop but that had just led to a very ugly argument.

Suddenly Daisy bolted upright as she felt someone enter the room. She could feel that the vibrations which the person where giving off did not match her soulmate's. She pulled out the gun and knife that she kept nearby. She threw the knife to scare the intruder since it would hit near their face into the fall. Daisy turned on the lights just at the same time with her mind.

The intruder jumped and moved for cover. Skye looked at the intruder with surprise. It was her mother. "Mom?" Daisy asked tentatively. She had not lower her gun just in case she had saw wrong.

Peggy came out of her hiding spot and saw her daughter holding the gun. Daisy quickly lowered her weapon and ran over to her mother. She hugged her tightly and says "I have been regaining my memories over the past few years. I remember everything. Even the memories of my childhood that gave me information that they didn't want me to know."

Peggy was shocked at first when Daisy ran over to her. She hugged her daughter tightly and smiled happily. "Oh my little girl. I missed you so much." Peggy said happily.

Peggy had been looking for Daisy ever since that day years ago when they first reunited. Sadly she had had to drop the search since a big Russian operation was exposed. She had to focus her assets on that as much as it pained her.

"You must have questions for me. Come let's go to the kitchen and get some tea ready for while we talk." Daisy said easily as she walked out of the room.

Peggy smiled as she followed her first daughter. She had not been able to find much on what had happened to her daughter even after looking for so long.

The cloths that Daisy had worn to sleep left some of her scars exposed. The scars where from her worst wounds but had healed. Most of the smaller scars had quickly faded away. Peggy saw them and frowned. She did not comment on them.

* * *

Once the tea was ready mother and daughter were sitting in chairs in the living room. Daisy took a sip of her tea and smiled happily. She closed her eyes then sighed steeling herself for the conversation she was about to have. "What would you like to know?" Daisy said calmly.

"Who took you?" Peggy asked. She wanted to make the group who hurt her daughter pay.

"A Russian group running an operation called the red room. They train young girls to be killers. That is if they survive the rigorous training. " Daisy said without looking up from her tea. She did not want to see her mother's expression at the news.

Peggy frowned and looked at her daughter. She looked at her and then remember the scars. "Is that how you got those scars?"

Daisy just nods and says weakly "That and some really bad missions."

Peggy noticed the blank expression on Daisy's face that showed no emotion. She decided to change the subject since she didn't want Daisy to shut down on her. "How did you make that shockwave to escape from my agents?" Peggy asked curiously.

Daisy sighed and looked up at her mother. "I created them. It is one of my abilities that the red room gave to me." Daisy said simply. She hoped her mother would not take this news badly.

Peggy looked at her with wide eyes and asked "So you are gifted as well as having the effects of the serum. Wait you said powers as in multiple. What are your powers?"

"The first powers I had developed where empathy and the ability to access technology with my mind. They had experimented on me more than the other girls since dad's serum affected me. The power you saw me use was the ability to manipulate vibrations. That is an ability that I developed later on." Daisy said calmly.

She suddenly felt someone else enter and instantly knew Nat was back. Nat had come in through the window upstairs since she had seen the car outside that did not belong to anyone else

Peggy nods but her eyes were wide in surprise. She took a moment to let the news sink in before saying "It seems that you have made a name for yourself. I can't help but feel proud of all you have accomplished. I know it might be hard but can you tell me what your child hood was like?"

Daisy leaned back and cussed in Russian under her breath. That was the question that she was not looking forward to. "Let me ask you a question before I start." Daisy started. Peggy looked at her intrigued as she nodded her consent. "What information do you know about the White Wolf?" Daisy asked hesitantly. She stared at her mother intently needing to know what to expect.

Peggy looked at Daisy quizzically. "The White wolf is mainly a ghost story. The White wolf had been accredited with many kills over the years. The assassin is very careful not to be caught by cameras. Why do you ask?" Peggy said as she looked at her daughter.

As Peggy gave the description of her call name she had to hide her smirk behind her tea cup. She couldn't help but feel guilt yet pride in her name. She took a good long sip from her tea to prolong the need to tell her mother the truth.

Daisy put her cup down and sighed. "Well to be blunt. I am the White wolf." Daisy said emotionlessly.

Peggy looked at her daughter in surprise and then down at her own tea. "That is quite a bit of news." Peggy said after a long moment. She looked at her daughter with a tired expression.

"We can talk more later. You look tired. You should probably head back to your family. Here is my card it has my personal number written on the back. Call me if you ever need help. I mean it even if it is backup. You can even put me as a consultant for your agency for extreme cases or situations. Just keep it anonymous who I really am." Daisy said as she handed her mother one of her business cards.

Peggy looked surprised that Daisy knew about the rest of her family. She looked at her in surprise. Daisy smirked and says "Hey I am a trained spy and assassin. It should worry you if I didn't know about the rest of my family. When I left the red room I kept them away from you so they would not get hurt. Now go. I might come visit you every now and then."

Peggy nods and says before leaving the room "It was good to see you again. I will miss you Daisy. You should come to my place for Christmas. You can bring your friend too."

Daisy smiled slightly as her mother left. Daisy hid her surprise that her mother knew that Nat was there. She felt Nat walk up behind her. "That seemed to go well. Let me guess she snuck into the room." Nat said quietly.

Daisy nods and says "Let's go to bed. I have not slept well since you left. Maybe we should go to her place on Christmas."

Nat smirked and followed Daisy up the stairs to the bedroom to go to sleep.

Daisy was grateful that Natasha was there since her talk with her mother had brought up some bad memories. If Natasha wasn't there Daisy would have had nightmares. Thanks to Natasha her sleep was dreamless.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	8. Chapter 8

Over the last few days I have been working hard on this story. I think I have gotten it to the point where I just need to edit it and post. This story will have a sequel to it. I already have it planned out. I am sorry that my other stories have not gotten as much attention to them. I just got really caught up in writing this story.

I can't wait to find out you guys response to the chapters to come. I am excited to get them out but right now I am going to be very busy for the next month at least. I am in a sorority and it is time to prep for recruitment.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel.

* * *

Over the years Daisy was only called in a few times. It wasn't till her mother had retired that she was called in for the larger cases. Daisy used a voice disguiser on the phone to make sure that people did not find her real identity. Even if it was her mother's organization.

"Is this the consultant?" the familiar voice of Director Fury asked when Daisy had answered the phone. Daisy had been in the middle of dinner with Nat when he called. She could see that Nat was very agitated that she would take the call.

Daisy quickly mouthed that it was shield calling. Natasha just huffed at Daisy and crossed her arms

"Yes this is. Now may I ask why you are calling me? It better be an emergency or a very bad situation because you are interrupting something very important." Daisy said seriously.

"We have a hostage situation at a military base. There is a group of enhanced holding the families hostage. The enhanced are very dangerous and my agents are not prepared to handle this kind of situation. Are you willing to help?" Fury said to Daisy. Daisy was using sign language to inform Nat since Daisy hated to use speaker phone.

"My partner and I can handle it. We would rather there not be any agents around. If there is then they better not try and bring us in. I can call you back when the situation is under control." Daisy quickly said.

"I only have agent Coulson and a small team there now. I cannot remove them without suspicion. I will tell them to stand down though." Fury said. Daisy sighed and pinched her nose.

"Alright. We will be there in a couple of hours. We have a way to get there." Daisy said before hanging up.

"Sorry Nat. We can finish this later. I will even make your favorite." Daisy said as before she ran to one of secret rooms that made up their armory.

Natasha looked at Daisy with an annoyed glare before saying "You better. You did break the promise of no phones at the table during out special nights."

Daisy just nods before making her way over to the secret basement that held her small base.

They quickly got prepared and soon were on their way to the military base. As soon as they arrived they quickly hid their faces. Daisy quickly assessed where the enhanced were and then made her way over to the shield team. She recognized Agent Coulson from the file she had mentally checked on the way over.

Natasha stayed back since she didn't want to be found while Daisy approached from the shadows. "Fill me in on the situation." Daisy said while staying in the shadows near Coulson.

Coulson jumped and turned to look at the shadowy figure. "The enhanced are making demands for money at the moment. There are about 6 of them. They are spread out so we can't take them all out at once." Coulson said honestly. He knew this had to be the person who the director had called. All Coulson could tell was that it was a women and that she was very well trained from the way she was holding herself.

Daisy nods and says "leave this to me and my partner." As quickly as she came, she left.

* * *

Daisy and Natasha easily finish the job and returned home. On the way back Daisy called Fury. Once he answered she just said "It has been handled." She then hung up and relaxed as Natasha was driving on the way back. The worst injury that Daisy had gotten was a cut on her arm from one of the enhanced throwing a knife at insane speed.

They arrive back home tired but still hungry. They went back to the food and quickly ate. Both of them went and took a shower before collapsing in bed together to sleep. While the mission had not been an extreme one, it had taken a lot out of them to keep in the shadows during the operation.

* * *

Please review

Tremors


	9. Chapter 9

I am glad grateful for all the support everyone has been giving me. I am actually enjoying writing for once in my life. I am the kind of person who loves math and science. I usually hate having to write things against my will. Thankfully I have not run into a case of writer's block that has not dissipated with time.

I have the story written for this part and I have a couple of chapters of the sequel started. There are quite a few twist and turns for the pair that I hope you all will enjoy. I am surprised at how much I was able to do this week even though I was very busy. Next week is going to be worse but only time will tell if I have time to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel.

* * *

Their luck soon ran out since Natasha had gotten onto SHIELD's radar with some of the jobs that she had been taking. One of SHIELD's finest had been sent after her. On this mission Daisy had also come as the white wolf but was more of the recon role than being on the front lines. Daisy would rather not take any chances in anyone finding out what she really was. She feared people finding out about her powers since she knew what could possibly happen to her.

Natasha was in the middle of a party trying to get their target alone in another room. Daisy had her eyes closed as she was watching the video feed of the place in her mind. She was using the vibrations around her to know if someone was coming. Daisy notices that Natasha had gotten the target alone. It was only a matter of time before the guy was dead and they could leave.

Suddenly out of nowhere an arrow landed near Daisy. Daisy instantly blasted it away but was a second to slow as it sent out an electric shock. Daisy cried out at the high voltage and looked around wildly. Her mask, which had been half on, slipped off. She spotted an archer on a building nearby that was slightly higher than hers.

She knew the shock had shorted her com link. It would take too much of her focus to reach out to Natasha's at the moment as she was assessing her attacker.

Daisy spotted the SHIELD logo on the archer's outfit and her eyes widened. The archer jumped from his roof and landed on hers. He approached Daisy cautiously and noticed that the arrow had not knocked her out like it would do to any regular person. Daisy looked at him and says "What brings a SHIELD agent out here?"

She noticed the archer tense up instantly when she had mentioned SHIELD. "How do you know about SHIELD?" He asked as he pointed another arrow at her.

"Come on a spy must know who she possibly would meet up with. I don't mean SHIELD any harm. I have had people who I care about working for SHIELD. I have helped SHIELD in return as well." Daisy said cryptically.

She was hacking SHIELD in her mind but before she even had to breach their firewall she had felt his hearing aids which doubled as his com link. She easily hacked into it and smirked at the familiar voice. "Hey tell agent Coulson the consultant said hi." Daisy said before quickly running to the fire escape.

Clint was stunned for a second but released the tranquilizing arrow. It hit Daisy on the shoulder and she stumbles for a second. She looked at Clint with sad eyes and just closed her eyes. "I am not going to let you hurt Widow. You can hit me with as many of those arrows as you like but I will not pass out." Daisy said as she opened her eyes. She was bluffing but knew that she was a little bit tolerant to the drug.

Clint ignored her and shot an arrow at Natasha while Daisy was fighting the drug's effects. Daisy knew that Natasha could make it outside before the drug took effect. Clint turned back to where Daisy should have been but Daisy had silently run off hoping that Natasha would get away as well.

* * *

Once Daisy had gotten back to their hotel room she noticed that Natasha was not there. She hacked into SHIELD to find out that Natasha had been captured. She noticed the file wanted her soulmate dead but it seems that the archer had made another call.

Daisy quickly sent an email to Fury telling him to not kill the Black Widow and to get them to say to her the consultant says to work with them. She also added that she would be there soon. Within a few minutes Fury sent an email back wondering how on earth she knew the information. Daisy just chuckled dryly to herself.

She made up her mind and ran off to get transport to get to the place where they will keep Natasha. She was not going to let them hurt her soulmate. It was about time she showed her face and begun to help others or at least from the shadows like SHIELD. She just hoped that this would not go south.

* * *

Please review

Tremors


	10. Chapter 10

I hope that you guys are enjoying the updates. I have the story written so I am going to try and post every other day for this story. The only problem is I don't know how busy I will be after my classes start tomorrow. Not just that but during the night I will be insanely busy because of recruitment. I will try my best.

Thanks for all of the support. I love to read others ideas and the support that you all give me. I love reading the reviews. I may not always respond to them but I do read them.

Declaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Clint and Coulson walked out of the director's office 45 minutes after they had entered. Clint was smirking slightly and says "At least I am the one to interrogate her. I wonder why Fury was on edge the whole time. It seems like he knows something." Clint looked down at his tablet to check the camera in the interrogation room. Clint saw not just the Black Widow in there but another women dressed in all black there.

Clint took off to the room and opened it suddenly. The darkly dressed women fell silent and looked at Clint. "Took you guys long enough. I have been in this room with Nat for over an hour and nobody had noticed. You guys need to up your game. I thought ex director Carter would have left her agency in better hands." The dark women said easily.

Clint stared at the women and then the Black Widow. The Black Widow was smirking and had not taken her eyes off of Clint. Suddenly the door opened again to reveal Fury. Clint saw not just the Black Widow tense up but the women as well.

"Ah Director Fury it is nice to meet you in person. I just stopped by to make sure that Widow here is treated fairly." The dark form said easily. Daisy was internally laughing at the duo's faces.

"I think you broke them, D." Natasha said to Daisy. Daisy chuckled and suddenly dodged the arrow that Clint sent at her. "Hey that is not nice. I have not threatened you or anyone. I just got into your building without you knowing. I could have crippled everything but instead I chose to go into a usually locked room which held my partner." Daisy said in a deadly cold voice. Her eyes glaring right into the others.

"Who are you?" Director Fury asked.

"Nick you would know me as the consultant. The rest of the world that is another story which you don't have the right to know yet." Daisy said bluntly.

Clint looked into Daisy's eyes and says "Remove the mask."

"No. I have a life outside of this. If I do this I want you to have no record of my face. Nat here can find me easily. We go way back." Daisy said while looking at Natasha gently. She slowly moved to be closer to Natasha. Daisy mentally turned off the cameras in the room. She had blocked the audio before she entered the room. She knew right from the vague emotions she was feeling off of the duo they were not going to give up on finding out who she was.

"The information will not show up. We will erase anything on you if you show us." Fury said to try and get Daisy to trust them.

Daisy looked at Natasha and Natasha looked at her. They had a silent conversation just from looks. The two others felt like they were intruding on something very intimate.

Daisy sighed and took off her mask. Clint's eyes widen and he exclaims "You're the women that was on the roof!"

"Yeah and I am Nat's partner occasionally. She lives with me as well. My name is Daisy. Just to let you know the recorders and cameras in the room are all off. This information is not leaving this room." Daisy said tensely.

"We will need you to stay here. We have questions for you as well." Fury said strictly.

"Yeah no thank you. You may be able to keep Nat in a room like this but I am a lot harder to pin down. No offense Nat." Daisy said while looking at her soulmate.

Nat glared at Daisy and Daisy sighed "I am going to pay for that comment later aren't I?"

Nat smiled genuinely in front of the others for the first time as she answered "Maybe."

"Now just train Nat as an agent and she can work for you guys. We only did these jobs because of boredom and to shut down the red room." Daisy began then noticed their surprise. "Yes we are both from the red room. A Russian group trained us from a young age to be killers. I am younger than Nat but we were paired up for my first official mission." Daisy explained boredly. She had sat on the edge of the chair Nat was on. Daisy seemed completely relaxed as she was physically touching Natasha.

Fury glared at Daisy and says "Who gives you the authority to give such an order?"

"Well considering that I was able to get in here without you knowing I think I would not push your luck. Plus I am probably the best hacker there is so I would not try anything funny since I would be able to find out one way or another." Daisy said bluntly. Her eyes did not wonder from the two men. "Now I better go before anyone notices that I am missing. Who knew being an investor would take up so much time. Now don't stop me because I can cut my funding to SHIELD. I know I contribute to it a lot more than you know it." Daisy said as she put her mask back on.

She got up after gently brushing a hair out of Nat's face. "Now unless you want secrets to be leaked I would treat Nat well." She said as she walked out of the usually secure room. Clint ran outside to try and catch the girl but when he left the room she was gone.

When he came back in Nat was smirking and asked playfully "Did you find her?"

Clint looked at Nat with shock and Fury spoke up "Agent Barton you are Black Widow's SO and will be partnered since you are the one to bring her in."

Fury walked out leaving Clint and a cuffed Natasha in the room. "What is your name? Or shall we just put you down as Nat." Clint asked Natasha after a moment.

"My name is Natasha Romanov." She said as she put her feet on the table to get comfortable.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	11. Chapter 11

Well, I so far this week has not been too bad. I have been to almost all of my classes once and already have read it my textbooks which I still need to order and homework due by the end of the week. This is supposedly exposed to be syllabus week but in the life of an engineering student that is never true. We jump right into the class the first day since there is so much we need to know.

Believe me when I say that textbooks are not cheap. Just 2 of them is probably in the range of $500 together very easily. College is not cheap.

I hope everyone's school days are not nearly as busy as mine are. Yesterday I had maybe about 2 hours of time to myself.

Sorry for ranting about my life. You must be anxious to know what happens to Daisy and Natasha. I sorry if people don't like the time skips but I could not find a better way to keep the story moving.

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel.

* * *

Daisy kept a close watch on SHIELD's files to make sure that Natasha was treated fairly. She would sometimes watch her through the video feed of a camera. She knew that Nat and Clint had a close relationship but Daisy knew that she had complete hold over Natasha's heart. Daisy would listen into their com links when they were on missions and sometimes would show up to help them. It slightly unnerved Clint that she would just appear but Natasha would not even blink knowing exactly how Daisy knew where they were.

* * *

Years later Daisy saw that Fury wanted to send Natasha undercover in Tony Stark's presences. Daisy groaned and quickly cleared her schedule except her already scheduled meeting with Stark industries. She grabbed her bags and quickly packed. She texted Natasha and asked, "Please tell me you are not going to go to Stark industries."

Natasha: Well duty calls. It seems that Stark might be getting into more trouble soon.

Daisy: Well don't be surprised if you see me there. I actually have a meeting scheduled meeting for this week. I am just telling Pepper and Tony that I am going to be there a few days early. Would you like me to make you everything for your undercover work? I don't want you getting caught.

Natasha: You know me too well. My name is Natalie Rushman. Just don't let Stark do anything too big with the investments you give him.

Daisy: Can't wait to see you. I am probably going to back your history up with the history of working with me. Pepper will know that you are trustworthy if she knew that I trusted you. You can stay with me at my place. I can't wait to see you there.

Natasha: I will see you there.

Daisy smiled at the thought of seeing Natasha. She had not seen her in a month since they were being careful while Natasha was in Shield. Being away from Daisy for so long actually made Natasha more irritable and reckless. Daisy also felt very uneasy and was on edge most of the time. Daisy was defiantly not someone to mess with when away from Natasha. Daisy soon got into her car and began to drive herself to her small house in New York.

* * *

Daisy arrived at her place just before dinner time and sat down tiredly. She looked at her surroundings via the vibrations around her. She sighed knowing that there was nothing out of place. She slowly got up and went into the kitchen to make herself something. She always had some food that would keep since she came here at least once a month.

She was in the middle of cooking when she felt the familiar vibrations of Natasha coming into the room. She smiled and looked at the stairs knowing that Natasha would come down soon. Her smile widened as she saw her. Daisy smiled and says "Nat, I am just cooking some chicken and rice. I will probably go buy some more ingredients later. "

"I hope that I can come home for dinner every night to enjoy it," Natasha said as she walked up to her soulmate. She hugged Daisy from behind and kissed her on the neck.

Daisy smiled but did not turn around because if she did then she would probably burn the food. "I have completed the background information for you. It's in the folder on the coffee table. You have been working close with me. You are just starting your new job here in the legal department. Since you have yet to find a place I offered you to stay at my place till you found one. The documents will tell you the rest of your story." Daisy said happily while she continued to cook.

She could feel that Natasha was not so happy with Daisy's resistance to her attempts. Daisy chuckled as Natasha unwrapped her arms from Daisy's waist. Natasha took a few steps away when Daisy leaned over and whispered, "I am waiting till after dinner." Daisy smirked as Natasha looked at her with lustful eyes. Natasha put a little more sway in her hips as she walked out of the room which made Daisy groan quietly.

Daisy soon finished and put the food on the plates. She grabbed them and walked out of the room. She put the plates on the coffee table and walked back into the kitchen to get wine glasses and a bottle of wine. She returned and saw that Natasha was done reading. She went and sat down beside Natasha happily. "Hi there gorgeous," Daisy said happily into Natasha's ear.

Natasha smiled and says "I could say the same to you." Daisy chuckled and kissed Natasha before she leaned towards the table and poured them both wine. She then grabbed the plates and gave one to Natasha. Natasha glared at her slightly but began to eat.

After finishing the food and a couple of glasses of wine later the pair had gone to the bedroom for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning Daisy was the first one awake knowing that she had to make sure everything was in order. She had not gotten out of bed but was mentally on her computer getting the schedule for today set.

Natasha must have noticed Daisy move slightly since she soon woke up and kissed Daisy on the neck again. Daisy groaned and looked down at her soulmate. "Nat I have to go to the Stark Expo later tonight. You can come with me if you want. I will be at least talking with Stark's assistant Pepper Potts. If Pepper knows that I trust you she will know that you are trustworthy since I have known her since Tony took over." Daisy said gently.

"How did you get involved with Stark?" Natasha asked as she snuggled up closer.

"Well, my mother first got some stocks in Stark Industries under my name when I was young. Once I started investing I continued to buy more till I own the second most compared to Tony. I made it very well known that I don't want to co-run the company. I am usual unknown to the rest of the company. That was what I made sure that Pepper and Tony knew." Daisy said as she stroked Natasha's hair.

"Well, then I would love to join you," Natasha said happily.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	12. Chapter 12

I know that this chapter is a little short but I promise that most of the upcoming chapters are longer. There is just a certain point that is good to stop at. There is a lot to this story and I have watched the movies (Iron Man 2 and the Avengers) multiple times so that I would get the order of events correct.

I know I didn't have too but I always feel better about the story if I take the original and change it to fit my story. I use this technique a lot. Some of you have probably read the 2 other stories that I am working on.

I have not abandoned the other stories. I am just too busy to really write more at the moment. I will have more time after this weekend but please be patient with me. The only reason that I am able to post for this story is because I have so much written for it already. There are 32 chapters total for this story. There will be a sequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.

* * *

Daisy and Natasha made it to the expo and Daisy made her way towards where Pepper was watching in the audience. Daisy smiled and went up to Pepper happily. "Hey, Pepper," Daisy said happily as she walked up to her.

Pepper smiled brightly and said "It is really good to see you again Daisy. Who is this that you brought with you?"

Daisy smiled and gently pulled Natasha forwards. "This is my good friend Natalie Rushman. She is staying at my place since she just got transferred to a branch here in the legal department. Natalie this is Pepper Potts."

"It is very nice to meet you, Miss Potts," Natasha said happily. Daisy knew that Natasha was hiding once more behind a mask of her cover. Daisy wished she could pull Natasha close but knew that she couldn't in front of others since Natasha was undercover at the moment. Daisy was listening into the radios around here to make sure nothing was going on and heard that the opening was about to begin. "We better get to our seats. It is about to begin." Daisy said calmly.

While in the big crowd Daisy had to block out a number of emotions coming off of everyone. Natasha knew that it was not easy to be in a large crowd for Daisy. Once they had made it to their seats and sat down Natasha put her hand discretely onto Daisy's. Daisy smiled and relaxed in her soulmate's grip.

Soon after the opening Pepper had to head off since Tony sent her a text saying that he needed to go to DC. Daisy quickly took off as well to go to the grocery store. She knew that if they did not go now they would not go for a couple of days.

* * *

It took them over an hour at the grocery store to get everything that they needed. Daisy knew that the undercover work would not last that long having seen the way Tony was acting. Daisy was not going to let Natasha go anywhere for another mission till a week after since she had not seen Natasha in over a month before this.

When they entered the house Daisy instantly seemed to relax. She carried the bags of food into the kitchen and put them away. She grabbed a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine and vodka before heading into the living room to relax. She smiled as Natasha sat in her lap. Daisy chuckled and kissed her on the hollow at the base of her neck. Natasha hummed contentedly and took the bottle of wine and the glasses from her. She quickly pours a drink for them both.

"I love you, Nat," Daisy said happily while taking the cup of wine from her.

"You're such a goofball," Natasha said happily before taking a sip of the wine.

Daisy just smiled knowing that that was Natasha's way of saying I love you without actually saying it. Over the next hour, they consumed all of the wine and had a little bit of the vodka each. They held each other happily as they made their way upstairs. Daisy was beyond happy as they showed each other how much they loved each other during the night.

* * *

Please review

Tremors


	13. Chapter 13

I know I posted this kind of late. This past week has been a living hell. I am behind in my classes since I have yet to order my textbooks. I have reading for every single one of my classes to catch up on once I get them.

Over the weekend I also seemed to develop a nasal infection. It make this catch up week even worse. I hope that everyone else's life has been going better than mine has the past week. It makes me happy to be able to wear my regular t-shirts again now that recruitment is over.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.

* * *

Daisy went alone to go see Tony the next evening after he had returned from Washington telling off congress. Daisy knew that it was better that Tony's suits just stayed in only a chosen few hands. She walked up to his house which Pepper had invited her to.

She reached out with her mind to find Jarvis and smiled brightly. She began to converse with the A.I. and was able to get into the system. She made it so she would have access to everything. She would only use that if she absolutely needed it. She rang the doorbell and sighed as Jarvis let her in.

She noticed that the house was rather empty and slowly made her way over to the window knowing that Pepper and Tony would need some time. She had checked were the couple was before she walked in but was not going to invade their privacy.

Daisy looked out the window and suddenly wished that Natasha was there with her. She sighed and the stress of her job and being away from the one thing that keeps her solid was catching up to her. She mentally sent a picture of the sunset to Natasha.

Daisy stood there for about half an hour before Pepper and Tony came up the stairs. "I was wondering when you two were going to show up." She teased lightly as she turned around.

Tony looked at her curiously and says "Who are you and how did you get into my house?"

"Jarvis let me in and Pepper invited me since we have not met." Daisy began as she approached the couple. "I am Daisy Johnson. I have a large sum of stocks in your company." She finally said when she got close. She had a pair of gloves on so that she shake hands if he wanted.

Tony looked at Daisy and says "So you are the person who didn't want to co-run the company. Why is it I can't find any photo of you?" He was rather paranoid since he became Iron Man. It only showed its head ever once and a while.

"Well since I would rather my life be very private I don't let people take pictures of me. I don't just have stocks in your company." Daisy said emotionlessly. She was not willing to risk any photo of her for the Russians to find. They wanted to get Daisy still since she was technically still rogue.

"Well aren't you little miss mysterious." Tony snarked at her.

"So what took you guys so long to come up here?" Daisy asked curiously.

"Tony is making me CEO of Stark industries. He just asked me." Pepper answered before Tony could make a witty remark.

"So you need a notary from the legal department. I could give Natalie a call to see if she is free to come here for work tomorrow." Daisy said while smiling brightly. She already knew Tony's reasoning behind the sudden desire to make Pepper the CEO. He was dying from his arch reactor.

"That would be wonderful Daisy. You can come over with her as well. Now let's get you caught up with what is going on." Pepper said happily.

* * *

Once they had filled her in Daisy sent a text to Natasha letting her know that she was on her way back and what was the plan for tomorrow. She quickly drove back to her waiting soulmate.

Daisy found Natasha working out in the secret gym under her house. There was a smart computer in the corner which Daisy usually was messing with her powers. Daisy wrapped her hands around Natasha's waist. Natasha instantly stopped punching and smiled at Daisy.

"What would you like for dinner tonight?" Daisy asked Natasha curiously.

"Whatever you would like to make is fine," Natasha said happily.

Daisy smiled and says "I am not going to let you do this mission alone. Tony is not right at the moment since he is dying."

Natasha looked at her curiously and say "How do you know he is dying?"

"I hacked Jarvis and it would make sense since what the core of the arch reactor consists of," Daisy said easily.

Nat nods and says "I have a call to make. You go start cooking."

Daisy smiled and kissed Natasha on the lips quickly before running upstairs to cook for them both.

* * *

Please Review.

Tremors


	14. Chapter 14

Well, my Tuesdays are not going to be as bad as I thought. I am allowed to skip my programming lab if I am able to finish it before the class starts. Considering that I have taken a programming class that taught a coding language that is similar I feel very confident in my programming skills compared to the others.

Thankfully whatever I have that is making me sick is not too bad where I can't stand to be up and about. It is only the 2nd week of classes and as an engineer, we don't take it easy the first couple of weeks. No there is so much they have to teach us in each course that most of the time we don't get to it all.

Out of curiosity would anyone like to guess my age? I am just curious what you guys think.

Thanks for all the support on my stories. It makes me feel good to know that I am not just good at math and science.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

The next day Daisy smiled and handed her other car's keys to Natasha and says "Hey come over in an hour. I will go try to get Tony into a better mood since the poisoning is making him erratic." She kissed Natasha on the cheek and walked out of the door.

"See you later Daisy," Natasha said as she watched her walk out the door.

* * *

Daisy walked up to the house and says "Hey Jarvis can you let me in? I need to talk to Tony and Pepper."

"Certainly Miss Johnson," Jarvis said before opening the door. "Right now Mr. Stark is in the gym. I will be happy to guide you there." Jarvis continued.

"Thank you, Jarvis, but I think I can find my way there," Daisy said before easily making her way to the gym. She entered quietly to see Tony working out. She smirked slightly at how he was trying to get into shape.

"You are trying too hard," Daisy said after getting right behind Tony without him knowing.

She smirked as Tony jumped so high. "Don't do that!" He exclaimed as he turned towards Daisy.

"Oh but it is fun to knock you off of your high horse," Daisy said as she walked towards the couch on the side of the room.

Tony grumbled and then says "So you think you could do better than me?"

"Oh, I know I can do better than you," Daisy said while sitting down.

"Why are you here anyway?" Tony asked bluntly.

"Is there anything else for me to do? I am just waiting for my friend to show up. Then the fun will begin." Daisy said happily.

Tony just raised his eyebrow and looked at her before just shaking his head. "Do you want to prove your theory?" Tony asked her challengingly.

"I don't think that would be fair for you," Daisy said while smiling slightly. She couldn't help but like this kind of banter.

"Oh, are you sure?" Tony said.

Before Daisy could answer Happy walked into the room. Tony turned to him and says "Suit up Happy. I need to go in the ring."

"You don't have to beat up your bodyguard. I can go a few rounds." Daisy offered.

"You sure?" Happy said worriedly.

"I can handle it. I have been through more than you think." Daisy said as she got up. She was glad that her clothes were comfortable yet nice. She quickly took off her shoes and made her way over. She began to wrap her hands so she wouldn't hurt them.

"Oh so now you want to try?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Don't make me take this offer back," Daisy said seriously. As she said this she was wrapping her other hands. She had stopped to give him a look that made him know that she would take her offer back in a heartbeat.

"Well let's get going then," Tony said excitedly.

Daisy quickly got into the ring and looked back at him. "You sure that you want to try? I have been taking lessons most of my life." She warned him.

Tony seemed to hesitate and just before getting into the ring Pepper and Natasha walked in. "Hey, Nat," Daisy said excitedly as she saw her soulmate walk in.

Tony looked over and saw Natalie. "What's your name?" Tony said as he looked her over.

"Rushman. Natalie Rushman." Natasha says while internally smirking at the reference she had just made.

"Well Natalie, why don't you go do a few rounds with your friend over here," Tony said happily.

"Didn't you want to find out who was better of the two of us?" Daisy said accusingly to him.

"Hey, this is my house I do as I please," Tony said seriously.

Daisy smiled and looked at Natasha. "You up for a round Natalie?" She asked her soulmate excitedly. It had been a while since they had a good sparring match. Daisy knew that they wouldn't use the full extent of their fighting prowess but it still would be good to let loose slightly. They would probably spar later tonight if they didn't get occupied with other things.

Natasha smirked and says "Daisy I am working. I can't just drop everything to spar like your job allows you too."

"Oh come on. You can go ahead and let loose." Tony said while smirking.

Daisy wanted to glare at Tony for looking at her soulmate like she was a piece of meat.

"Come on Nat it will be like old times," Daisy said eagerly.

Natasha sighed then nods. "Ok but only for a little bit," Natasha said while allowing Daisy and Tony convince her to fight.

Natasha put down her folder and took off her shoes before wrapping her hands. She got into the ring where Daisy was waiting for her. Natasha smiled as she carefully got into a defensive form.

Daisy mimics the move and they began to circle each other. They did not look away from each other as Tony asked Natasha how to spell her name. Daisy took the time when Natasha was talking to strike out.

Natasha easily blocks the punch and aimed another at Daisy. Both of them easily traded blows but they never were able to hit a blow on the other. In the side of their sights, they knew that Tony and Pepper were staring at them with awe.

After a couple of minutes, Natasha gave a small signal that told her that they should end the match.

Daisy nods and they suddenly did backflips away from each other in unison. They are both smiling brightly. They had not had many spar sessions recently since Natasha had been busy with being a SHIELD agent.

They both quickly got out of the ring and shake hands. When they turned towards Pepper and Tony. Daisy broke out laughing as she mentally took a picture of their faces.

Natasha easily got her binder and walked over to Tony. She got him to fill out the paperwork and then turned to Daisy after being dismissed. "I will see you later at your place Daisy." She said while winking at her.

Daisy smiled and says "Can't wait." She watched Natasha leave.

Tony instantly turned to Pepper and said he wanted Natasha to be his assistant. Pepper turned towards Daisy and says "Do you think Natalie would be willing to become a personal assistant at Stark industries, more specifically for Tony or I?"

"She would love too. I can call her back here if you want me too." Daisy said easily.

"Please. But how come both of you are so skilled at fighting?" Tony said excitedly.

"Well, I meet Nat in a gym. She was in the ring beating a large guy's ass. I jumped in after she took down the man since nobody else would. The round went on for an hour before we stopped. We both had been taking classes since we were little." She said easily.

She smiled and grabbed her phone. "Natalie said she would love to switch jobs. How soon do you want her to start?" Daisy said having already sent the text with her mind.

"Tonight would be nice," Tony said.

Pepper sighed and says "Tomorrow morning she can come over here. You can bring her if you want."

"I will let her know but I have some work to do at my place tomorrow. I want to make sure that Natalie gets a good place to live once I have to go back to my main home." Daisy said as she was messing with her phone.

Daisy's protective side wanted to stay with her soulmate with the bad feeling she had but she knew that she needed to help Fury hunt down the stuff that Howard Stark had left behind. She had a feeling that she knew exactly where it would be but it would take the time to retrieve it. She hoped that nothing bad would happen.

"Still, think you are better than me Tony?" Daisy said as she began to walk out. She did not wait for his response as she went home.

* * *

Please review.

I love reading the reviews and getting emails about people favoriting and putting my stories on their alert list.

Tremors


	15. Chapter 15

Well, things are defiantly getting more intense. Not even a couple of weeks in and I will have a test in about 2 weeks. Life is just cruel sometimes.

So far I have only gotten one guess on my age. I am genuinely curious what you guys think is my age. Please let me know.

There are a handful more chapters dealing with the events of Iron Man 2 left to be posted after this one. I hope that you guys are enjoying the story. I love reading the reviews throughout the day. I check my email so many times a day because those emails make me feel good and smile.

I should stop rambling now so you can get onto the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.

* * *

Daisy called Natasha the instant that she saw the news footage from the race. Natasha told her that everything was under control. Daisy sighed and sent Fury the rest of the info that he needed to get Howard's stuff for Tony. She knew that Fury had been trying to find the stuff as well. He was just overwhelmed with some strange occurrence in a gamma radiation lab.

Daisy made her way back to her place in Malibu. Once she entered she quickly laid down on her couch. She had not gotten much sleep the past few days. She had mentally compiled the information on Vanko on her drive over.

She sighed and slowly got up to go cook something in the kitchen. She was worried about Natasha but knew that she couldn't stop her soulmate. The act might even push her soulmate further away. They had had arguments before when the other had done something very dangerous.

She suddenly looked at her email mentally and saw that Tony had sent her an invite to his party the next night. Daisy just groaned knowing that this was going to be a horrible disaster.

Daisy finished making food for her and Natasha. She was going to save the plate for Natasha. She knew that Natasha was probably going to be trying to put out fires with Pepper till later tonight. She sat on the couch with a plate. She usually at in the living room anyway. Daisy soon fell asleep on the couch with a half-eaten plate of food in her lap.

* * *

Natasha walked in a couple of hours later to find Daisy completely passed out on her couch. She smiled and walked over to her and gently ran her hand through Daisy's hair.

A smile formed on Daisy's face before her eyes opened to look at Natasha's green eyes. "Hey. I made some food." Daisy said drowsily.

Natasha chuckled and says "It also seems that you are running yourself ragged once more. Come on let's get you to bed."

"I have information for you, though. I am good for a few hours. It is information you need to know." Daisy said as she seemed to wake up completely. Recalling what she had found made her uneasy.

Natasha looked at Daisy and nods. "Just let me go get my food and you can brief me while I eat," Natasha said easily as she walked off to the kitchen.

Daisy sighed and put her plate on the table no longer feeling hungry. She sat up and waited for Natasha. She instantly leaned against Natasha when Natasha sat down and asked "Tony has not made you do anything outlandish has he?"

"No. He is a bit of an ass, though." Natasha said while smiling at Daisy.

Daisy nods before she told Natasha everything she had found out about Vanko. She didn't want Natasha going into this situation blind especially since she was right in the middle of this situation.

* * *

The next day Daisy watched as Natasha left to go help finish the last details of Tony's party. Daisy resisted the desire to go with her. She felt that something was going to go wrong today.

Daisy was to bring Natasha's outfit for the party an hour before it starts. She began to pace and look over the records for the in her head once more. She was prepping herself for anything that could possibly happen.

Daisy spent most of the day checking all of the equipment she had hidden around the house. She just felt so uneasy that she was falling back on her training. She checked her tactical gear more than once and had cleaned about half of a large number of weapons she had in her house by the time it was for her to get ready. It no was near as many weapons as the amount she had in her main home.

* * *

Once she finally made her way over to Tony's she had armed herself lightly and was completely ready for the party. She had gloves on to prevent skin to skin contact.

She pulled up and walked up to see that Natasha was waiting for her. Daisy's smiled widened as she got out. "How has you day been so far Nat?" Daisy said in a gentle voice.

Natasha looked at Daisy and noticed how tense she was. It worried her but Natasha didn't let any of that show as she greeted Daisy. "It has been good. Did you bring my outfit?" Natasha asked knowing the answer already.

"How could I forget? Now let's go get you ready for the party." Daisy said as she grabbed the dress and shoes from the car.

* * *

Once Natasha has prepared the two of them walked out to check that everything was ready. Daisy knew that Tony was slightly depressed as this could be his last birthday.

"Hey, Nat I can take care of everything out here. You go make sure that Tony is ready." Daisy said trying to let Natasha know that he might need a little pep talk.

Natasha nods. She quickly walked off to check on Tony to make sure that he would be ready for the party. Daisy watched her soulmate walk off before finishing everything out there.

Daisy began to wonder around to understand the layout of Tony's house better. She knew that everything was not on the blueprints of the house.

Daisy spent an hour exploring the house before returning to the party. She stopped and watched in shock as Tony showed Natasha how to use the glove for the iron man suit. Daisy looked around knowing that this party was soon going to get out of control.

Daisy looked around for Pepper but couldn't find her. Daisy instantly pulled out her phone and walked out of the house to call Pepper.

* * *

Daisy waited till Pepper arrived from work till she went back in. Daisy was stunned to see that Tony was now in his full suit and completely intoxicated. "He was not this bad when I left earlier," Daisy said honestly to Pepper.

Daisy hung back to stay out of the angry Pepper's way. She kept towards the entrance since she knew that this was a disaster. She got onto the stairs to watch the showdown between Tony and Rhodes.

Once it was just her, Pepper, and Natasha, Pepper turned towards Natasha and began to get angry with Natasha. It took all of Daisy's restraint to keep from going to her soulmate's defense. Just as Daisy was about to say something they were cut off by the two fighting iron man suits falling through the ceiling.

Natasha quickly went into a defensive stance and Daisy calmly raised her hand to keep the debris from hitting any of them. Only Natasha noticed Daisy's action. Natasha nods to Daisy as she quickly began to lead Pepper out to safety.

Daisy quickly hid to keep out of the fight. She wanted to try and help contain the damage and protect the innocent bystanders. When the fight was getting worse Daisy made eye contact with Natasha to let her know that she would watch Tony while she updated Fury.

Natasha began to try and get people away from the house quickly but did not see Daisy outside. She kept up her efforts while searching visually for Daisy.

Natasha had just come to the conclusion that Daisy had to be still inside when she saw Daisy's vibrational barrier protect the innocents when the Rhodes and Tony cause an explosion. A spike of pain went through the bond before quickly disappearing. Natasha knew that Daisy had been hurt and unconscious. She quickly got the people to leave before she ran in to find Daisy.

"Daisy," Natasha called out worriedly. She was more worried about her soulmate than this mission. It was more important that her lifeline was safe than her job. Natasha was completely ignoring Tony as he watched her.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	16. Chapter 16

Wow, I can't believe the amount of support everyone is giving me about my stories. It warms my heart. (Sorry if I am being all mushy but I can't help it.) Thanks for all of the support.

I am uploading this early since I felt like I am able to post on this story more often. Defiantly since it is the beginning of the weekend. It is my treat to all of you.

I feel like the story has reached a milestone. There are 100 people who have put this story on their alert list. I can't thank you guys enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of searching, Natasha found Daisy unconscious near a wall with a table on her leg but it had protected most of her. Daisy had a cut on her forehead that was still bleeding, a bleeding gash in her left forearm, and probably a concussion and some bad bruises. The leg had a few burns since it had not been protected from the blast and could possibly be fractured. She doubted that there was a fracture though since this was Daisy.

"Where is your first aid kit?" Natasha asked seriously.

Jarvis answered instead of Tony. He directed her to it. Natasha quickly moved the table off of Daisy before she retrieved the kit.

Tony stared at Daisy in surprise as he had not known that she had still been in the house. "What can I do to help?" Tony asked as he walked over. He felt guilty for getting into the fight now more than before since someone did get hurt.

"You have done enough. Go clean up your mess." Natasha said emotionlessly. She glared at him for a second before turning back to her soulmate.

He just stood there as he watched Natasha begin to clean and stitched Daisy up like she had multiple times before. He began to wonder just exactly what the pairs' relationship was. It was obvious that they were very close but he wondered how close they really were.

* * *

Natasha was almost finished patching Daisy up when Daisy began to stir. "Nat." Daisy groaned as she quickly sat up. Daisy instantly groaned and clutched her head. "Damn it." She cursed as she inflicted more pain on herself by moving her hurt arm quickly.

"Easy there Daisy," Natasha says gently but with a blank face. Daisy looked at her and knew that Natasha was mad at her for protecting her and not herself but was relieved that she was also awake now.

Pepper walked back up after knowing that it was safe and saw the injured Daisy on the table. "We should get you to the hospital," Pepper said worriedly.

"No. No hospitals. I hate hospitals." Daisy groaned seriously. She looked at Natasha and saw her soulmate rolling her eyes but had a smirk on her face.

"Don't worry about her Miss Potts. I can take care of her. Her wounds are not too bad. She has been through a lot worse. It is one of the reasons she keeps her identity a secret to most others." Natasha said while looking at Daisy knowing that she could not stop her from continuing the plan they had made before Daisy was hurt.

"I insist that you go to the hospital. Those cuts look pretty bad." Pepper said as she stood right beside of Daisy.

"Tony has had worse cuts than this and has turned out fine. Natasha knows what she is doing. I will be fine. Besides, I am already feeling better. I just need a sling to make sure I don't pull the stitches on my arm." Daisy said as she got up off of the table.

Daisy stumbled for a second but waved off the help as she instantly steadied herself. "I am fine but I don't think I should drive myself home. Can I leave my car here?" Daisy asked as she walked towards the door.

Tony nods and says "whatever you want. I owe you."

"Yes, you do," Daisy said as she walked out without even limping. The burns on her legs were very minor and Daisy knew that they would be healed within the hour.

Natasha quickly says "I will see you tomorrow." Natasha quickly followed after her soulmate.

* * *

When Natasha walked out of Tony's house she saw Daisy standing tall next to the car that Daisy had lent her. She quickly unlocked the car and says "Go ahead and get in."

Daisy nods and got into the passenger seat. She instantly relaxed in the car after closing the door knowing that the tinted window would prevent anyone from seeing how she truly felt. Natasha enters the car and looked at Daisy worriedly. "Can we please have this conversation later? You really need to update Fury. I will shadow Tony so that you don't have to worry about him being a pain in the ass." Daisy said instantly without looking at Natasha.

Natasha sighed and says "Just please be more careful. I can't lose you. You know that better than anyone else."

"We are so broken that together we are whole. I promise not to get any more hurt than I am right now. But I get the feeling that this is just the tip of the iceberg. Things are going to get messy." Daisy said gently. She looked at her arm knowing that she was probably going to pull the stitches at least once soon.

"I will let you out at the gate," Natasha said as she started the car.

Daisy climbed into the back seat and says "Good that is long enough for me to put my suit on." She began to change quickly in the back.

Natasha watched her soulmate in the rearview mirror. She noticed Daisy notice this and smirk at her. "Like what you see?" Daisy asked mischievously.

"Of course, I do. I never get enough of you." Natasha teased.

Daisy just laughed happily before she finished dressing in her white wolf outfit. She was cautious since she knew that Tony had to be on edge with everything that was happening.

When they got to the gate Natasha pulled all the way out before she stopped. Daisy hacked the electronics around them mentally to hide that fact that the car was still there.

Before Daisy got out she leaned up to the front and she lifted up her mask. She then kissed Natasha on the lips. "I love you, Natalia." She whispered happily.

Natasha quickly gave Daisy another kiss and then says "I love you, Daisy. Now go babysit the man-child."

Daisy laughed before fixing her mask. She quickly got out of the car and took off towards Tony's house once more.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	17. Chapter 17

As a gift this weekend I will try and post a chapter every day. I am just excited for you guys to get to read the finale for the Iron Man 2 stretch of the story. I just have been a little impatient since I have the story written out. I just don't want to overwhelm you guys too much since I hardly ever posted over the summer break.

There is not too much going on in my life besides school so I will hopefully get time to write more.

I love all of the support that I am getting.

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel.

* * *

Daisy watched Tony look around his now destroyed place and begin to get depressed at how this day had gone. Daisy was able to hack into Jarvis again and keep her presence a secret.

She watched as he was walking around the destroyed part of the house trying to figure out what to do. Daisy could feel the hopelessness and depression that was just rolling off of the man. She felt bad for the man but also was unhappy with him as well for being so reckless. Daisy pinched the bridge of her nose to try and alleviate the headache she had.

* * *

Tony finally left the house a little before the sun was to rise. Daisy used Jarvis's tracking system to follow him. She was sitting in empty donut place. She had cleared it out just a few minutes before Fury and Natasha showed up.

Daisy was waiting for them near the donut shop where Natasha and Fury got out of the car. Fury looked at her in surprise and says "What bring the infamous White Wolf out here?"

"Just helping out my old partner. The man-child needed a chaperone while she updated you. I was in town so I offered up my assistance." Daisy said easily.

Daisy walked past the pair and as she passed Natasha she said "I will see you around Widow."

* * *

Daisy went back to Stark's house and while waiting for them to return hid herself to check on her wounds. She removed the stitches after seeing that her wounds no longer needed them. She changed her bandages while she was at it.

Daisy had just finished getting redressed to see the shield cars pull up through Jarvis's cameras. She quickly hid even better but stayed on Stark's property. She didn't want to be found and throw off her plans to keep Tony from dying unexpectedly.

She waited till all of the agents had left to come out. She stayed in the shadows but watched Tony as he started to go through Howard Stark's stuff.

When Tony got near the bottom of the container there was a small shoe box. Daisy silently walked closer to see what was in it. Inside were photos of her, Peggy and Howard from when Howard would come and visit her and her mother.

Tony froze and looked at the pictures in surprise. He quickly put them to the side not really looking at them closely. Daisy was glad since that kept her story intact.

When Tony left Daisy quickly called Natasha.

"What is it, Daisy?" Natasha asked curiously.

"Tony left and is probably heading your way. Give him a little bit of time first. Talking to Pepper might give him the push he needs." Daisy said easily.

"Ok but only a little bit of time. Are you going to the Expo tonight?" Natasha asked curiously.

"Yeah. I think Tony has the information for a solution to his problem now. I also have to remove some photos now. Howard had a shoe box in his stuff that had the picture of me. If Tony started to look into it too much it could blow my cover." Daisy said easily.

Daisy walked up to the table where he left the shoebox. She picked it up and carried out as she began to make her way outside. She stashed the box in a hidden compartment in her trunk. She didn't want her secret to getting out just yet.

* * *

Daisy met up with Pepper and Natasha at the expo. Daisy had hidden her wounds with makeup and some with bandages on the larger wounds. Pepper smiled when she saw Daisy walking around easily. "How are you feeling Daisy?" Pepper asked curiously.

"I am doing a lot better. I mostly just needed to rest. Don't worry about me. How have you been doing?" Daisy said politely.

"Good to hear that," Pepper said happily.

Daisy smiled and hugged Natasha. "Thanks for taking care of me last night Nat," Daisy said happily.

Natasha smiled and says while smiling "It was my pleasure."

Daisy smiled as they began to walk to their seats for Justin Hammer's presentation. She was on edge as she knew that tonight was going to end badly. Daisy was just waiting for the shoe to drop. She had a nice sized purse with her that had some of her tactical suit in it. She knew that Natasha had the rest of her gear with her own.

Daisy relaxed into her chair but in reality, she was prepared to jump into action at any moment. Daisy was mentally watching Tony.

Natasha saw Daisy suddenly tense up and get a glazed look in her eyes. She instantly knew that something was going on at Tony's.

"Shit," Daisy said as she came back to the present surroundings. She looked on edge. She sat up and looked at Natasha. She leaned over and looked briefly at her hands before she looked at the stage. Daisy was discreetly using sign language to inform Natasha of what she found out.

"Vanko is alive. Something bad is going to happen soon. Be ready to fight. Tony is heading here now." Daisy signed quickly. She quickly looked at her bag but then decided to stay put.

Natasha barely nods but Daisy easily saw it. They knew each other so well that they could easily read each other.

Daisy just rolled her eyes as Justin Hammer tried to make a good introducing speech for his inventions. As soon as she saw the Drones she knew that Hammer was the reason why Vanko was still alive. "I am going to kill him," Daisy growled under her breath. To make things worse Hammer had also worked on the suit which Rhodey had taken from Tony.

When people began to stand up because of Tony showed up, Daisy instantly says to Natasha "We need to get to the computers backstage now. It is going to get messy soon."

Natasha nods and says "Pepper we need to go now."

Pepper looked at the pair confused but nods. She could see that both of them have very serious looks that meant there was trouble brewing.

Just as they got half way there the Hammer drones and Rhodey's suits were taken over by Vanko. When the glass started to fall some of it was heading right at them. Pepper began to duck when she saw Daisy just simply raise her hands. Pepper watched as Daisy caught the glass near them and deflect it away from the people around them.

"Ask later," Daisy said before they continued on their path. Daisy took off running ahead of Natasha and Pepper since she needed to get to the computer so she does not expose herself

Just as she approached the computer one of the guys said "He has enslaved the drones."

Daisy quickly walked over and pushed the guy away from the computer. "Amateurs." She mumbled as she began to type quickly.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Hammer said as began to type.

"Figure out what is going on because you idiots have no clue. Now try and get in touch with your people or I will make your life a living hell. You will regret it if you try and touch me." Daisy said as she continued to type.

Justin was about to argue more when Pepper and Natasha showed up.

"What have you found Daisy?" Natasha asked her seriously.

"They have been locked out of the mainframe," Daisy said as she continued to type quickly.

"Who has locked you out of the mainframe?" Pepper asked Justin angrily.

Hammer tried to get them to leave and keep them out of the loop. He reached out to grab Daisy's shoulder to pull her away.

Daisy quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it. She instantly got up and pushed him onto the desk. Pepper gave a startled sound as she saw Daisy instantly pin Justin to the table. Daisy was glad she was wearing gloves to keep their skin from making contact.

"I told you not to touch me." Daisy hissed angrily. "Now where is Ivan Vanko?" She continued.

"Who?" Justin said to try and play stupid.

Daisy twisted his hand a little more to cause a little bit more pain. "He is at Hammer Industries," Justin said through clenched teeth.

Daisy lets go and quickly began to walk away. Natasha fell into step just beside her. They quickly made their way to the front entrance to the car. Happy approached them confused at what was going on.

"Get in the car. Take us to Hammer industries." Natasha demanded instead of informing him of anything.

"I am not taking either of you anywhere," Happy said seriously

"Fine do want me to drive?" Natasha asked.

"No, I am driving. Get in the car." Happy said as he got into the driver's seat.

Daisy and Natasha got in on separate sides. Daisy knew that it was Natasha's turn to change first. As Happy began to drive them away Natasha began to remove the dress to put on her tactical gear on.

"When we arrive you need to watch perimeter. I am going to enter and take down the target." Natasha said as she began to change.

Daisy glared at Happy as he watched her soulmate strip. "Watch the road," Daisy said seriously. She smirked as Happy looked away slightly bashful.

Daisy quickly changed right after Natasha. Daisy left her mask off so that they would not learn her secret. They were both ready and prepared when Happy pulled up to Hammer industries.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	18. Chapter 18

Well, here is the ending chapter for the Iron man 2 arch of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed this part of the story so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel.

* * *

"Stay in the car," Daisy said as she got out before Natasha. They both got out of the car on the same side.

Daisy sighed when Happy made his way to the door.

"We said to stay in the car," Natasha said.

"What are you two wearing?" Happy said in surprise as he took in both of their tactical suits.

Daisy just raised her eyebrow in amusement as she continued to the door and began to quickly hack the keycard reader.

"Look I am not letting you two go in there alone," Happy said while watching their backs.

"Want to help? Keep the car running." Natasha said seriously as she stood beside of Daisy.

"Ok," Happy said before quickly running in just as the door unlocked. He triggered the alarm which she had not had the time to disable.

"Dammit," Daisy said before she and Natasha run in after him.

The first guy began to fight with Happy. Daisy and Natasha just walked past the two men into the hall.

Natasha took out the first guy with her electrical throwing disks.

Daisy ran ahead and took out the guard who had just walked out of a room. Which gave Natasha the time to run ahead and take out the next guy.

They worked as a team and took down all the men with no problem. They entered the room that Vanko was in just as he was about to take off in his suit. He quickly lashed out at both of them. Daisy pushed Natasha out of the way because there was no time to dodge. She was hit in the side.

Daisy cried out as the electricity ran through her while being thrown into the nearby wall. Vanko was too distracted with having hit one of them that he did not see Natasha aim her gun at him. She took the shot and killed Vanko.

Daisy gritted her teeth and slowly got up. Natasha instantly was beside her. "Get me to the computer," Daisy said seriously. Natasha just nods and helped her over to the chair. Daisy knew that Natasha must feel how much pain Daisy was in through their bond.

Daisy instantly began to mentally work on the computer and rebooted Rhodey's suit. She was breathing heavily through the pain. Natasha had finished working on Daisy's side when Daisy pulled up a contact with Tony. "Reboot complete. You have your friend back." Natasha said to Tony.

"Thank you, Agent Romanoff," Tony said while smiling.

"Don't thank me. Daisy did all of the work here." Natasha said indicating Daisy. Daisy pulled up a reading on Tony for Natasha to give her the info she needed. She also discreetly pulled up a link to the computer that Pepper was at.

Daisy smiled and was looking through Vanko's code and noticed the self-destruct function. "Oh shit," Daisy said as she began to try and counteract it.

Natasha instantly looked down at Daisy and asked "What's wrong?"

"He left a self-destruct code for when all of the drones are destroyed," Daisy informed them interrupting the argument between Pepper and Tony.

"You also have incoming. It looks like the fight is coming to you." Natasha informed them as she watched the screen.

Daisy continued to work on the coding till they noticed that the fight with the Drones was over. Daisy just barely counteracted the self-destruct coding just in time before they all blew up.

Daisy let out the breath she was holding as she leaned back into the chair. She relaxed knowing that this was all over now.

"By the way guys, Vanko is dead," Daisy said weakly. The electricity had mainly stopped the bleeding but it was causing a lot of pain. Daisy looked over and saw that no one had heard besides the two of them.

Natasha looked at Daisy and says "Hey I am taking a few days off to help you heal. I don't give a shit what Fury will say to that. You have to stop letting yourself get injured to protect me."

Daisy nods and says "Good. Now call Fury so we can go to Happy and get out of here. I would rather it be me than you since I also inherited a super healing rate."

Natasha nods and pulled out her phone. She played with Daisy's hair as she informed Fury about what happened. Just as Natasha finished Happy entered the room.

Daisy forced herself out of the chair and leaned into Natasha. "We are ready to go, Happy," Natasha said as she began to help Daisy back towards the car. Happy just watched the pair warily since he saw the bodies on the way to the room. He did not want to get on either of their bad sides.

"Where too?" Happy asked as he followed the pair out.

"Stark's house. I have a med kit in my car that we can use." Daisy said as they made it to the car.

* * *

Natasha helped Daisy into the car and sighed. She laid Daisy down. Once she had gotten in on the other side she put Daisy's head in her lap.

Daisy smiled and relaxed at the physical contact with Natasha. Happy quietly drove the pair back to Tony's house.

Natasha helped Daisy onto a couch in the house. She then went to Daisy's car and got the med kit. She was cleaning Daisy's wound when Tony and Pepper got back.

"Oh my god what happened?" Pepper asked as Daisy's wound came into view. Natasha had been getting something out of the kit so Pepper had a full view of the wound.

"Vanko and his stupid plasma tubes," Daisy said calmly. She was hiding her pain from the pair. "Don't worry I will be fine in a week," Daisy said trying to elevate the pair's worries.

"A week?!" Tony said in surprise.

"I heal a lot faster than normal people. So does Nat here." Daisy said simply.

"Who are you really?" Tony asked seriously.

"I am Agent Natasha Romanoff. I work with Shield. I was tasked with going undercover in Stark Industries." Natasha said while looking at them both.

"I was not hiding who I was. I really am Daisy Johnson. I just was kidnapped at a young age and trained by the same organization as Natasha. We were partnered back then and grew close. I look out for Natasha when I can." Daisy said while Natasha began to wrap up Daisy's side.

"Are you a Shield agent as well?" Tony asked accusingly.

"Nope. But I do give them a lot of money. I want to make sure that Natasha is in good hands." Daisy said as she slowly sat up.

"How did you get hurt?" Pepper asked.

"Vanko had a suit which had an improved version of his invention from Monaco. I pushed Natasha out of the way and got hit. Natasha killed him while he was distracted by me." Daisy said easily.

Pepper nods and says "If you need anything just ask. You are welcomed to stay here."

"I think Nat and I will be staying at my place nearby. You are welcomed to come visit me. I will head back to my main home by the end of the week." Daisy informed them.

"Fury will want to meet you in a day. He will have an agent come pick you up." Natasha said as she packed up the med kit. She put the bloody bandages into a small bag for Daisy to burn later.

"If you need anything you have my phone number. I would like a heads up before any visits. If you don't come at your own risk." Daisy said while smiling slightly.

Pepper just looked at her stunned and just nods. Tony looked almost a little excited.

Pepper soon pulled herself out of the shock she was in and asked "How did you deflect the glass at the expo?"

Daisy tensed and looked at Natasha. She had hoped to avoid that question. "You cannot tell anyone else what I am about to tell you. Especially you Tony." She began as she looked at Tony and Pepper with a serious glare.

Pepper was beginning to regret asking Daisy the question. She nods and looked at Tony.

"Oh ok," Tony grumbled.

"I can control the vibrations around me. Why do you think that nobody else was hurt during the party? I made a vibrational wall around the outside to protect the onlookers but didn't have time to put one around myself as well. Thus allowing me to get hurt." Daisy said confidently.

"Now I really need to go get some food and sleep so I can heal. Jarvis has my secret email that you can use to ask me. Tony don't abuse it or I will ignore you even more than I already do." Daisy said as Natasha helped her up.

Natasha helped Daisy out of the house and into the car. "Thanks, Natalia," Daisy said as she laid down tiredly. Daisy was fast asleep before Natasha had even pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	19. Chapter 19

Here is the beginning of the second main arch of the story. I hope you guys like my twist on the avengers. It was a very interesting concept. I actually wrote about the avengers before writing about Iron Man 2. So if Tony does not seem quite right in the later chapters that are the reason why. I have gone back and tried to fix that.

Thanks for all the support.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

A few months later her father was found alive. Daisy kept herself from going back into a SHIELD base since she technically had been an enemy to SHIELD once.

She was a bystander as Steve Rogers ran out of the SHIELD building completely disoriented. Daisy was just about to run out to calm him down when Fury showed up. Once Fury had calmed him down Fury looked around and saw Daisy in the crowd staring at Steve with wide eyes. Fury just smirked as he led him back to the base. Daisy knew that she would get a chance at some point to talk with her father.

She wondered if he even knew that he had a daughter. She stood there for a minute watching the Shield base before quickly blending into the crowd so that Fury could not electronically follow her.

Daisy went back to the hotel that she had been staying at. She quickly packed and made her way towards the airport. She had an appointment with Quinn Worldwide to get updated on the projects that Quinn was working on.

* * *

A couple of nights later Daisy came home exhausted after dealing with Quinn Worldwide, she saw Clint and an oddly dressed man waiting for her. Daisy instantly tensed and looked at them. In the back of her mind, she texted Nat.

 **D: Nat, I have been compromised someone is at our house. Clint is one of them.**

Daisy sent something like a picture of what she was seeing.

 **Nat: He has been compromised. Get away from them.**

The oddly dressed man came up to her and says "Let me show you freedom."

 **D: Crap I can't get away. I love you, Natalia.**

She sent that text just before he touched his scepter to her heart.

Daisy felt a presence enter her mind. She struggled against it but it easily overpowered her. It murmured a plan into her ears and she knew she had to go with Loki. She followed them onto a quinjet. Daisy left behind her bag in the entrance hall which would tell Natasha that something was wrong.

Daisy had enough control to keep the major secrets that she held close to her heart from being spilled but could not stop Loki from getting information that she would not have liked to share. She kept her soulmate's identity and the major weaknesses in Shield from Loki. Daisy was internally cringing at some of the information she gave him, such as who her father is.

Daisy hated the feeling that the presences were giving her. The lack of control of her own body was one thing that Daisy hated most. She knew that Barton was not going to be the same since he had been trying to do the right thing.

* * *

Natasha was cursing in Russian on the quinjet. She was pacing in the back since she was not calm enough to fly herself to the get Banner. She couldn't believe that Loki would go so low to control Daisy. She knew that tactically it made sense since Daisy was very powerful and well trained.

She sat down after a bit and could feel that the bond felt a little odd. She didn't like the feeling that whatever Loki had done to Daisy gave her though the bond. Natasha then made a promise to herself that she would make Loki pay for what he did to Daisy.

* * *

Daisy ended up at the gala in Germany with Loki since she had had an invitation. Loki used that as an exploit to get inside. Daisy was forced to take out the guards physically that were coming after Loki. Internally Daisy was preventing herself from letting the presence in her use the full extent of her powers.

She followed Loki out of the building but stayed back away from the crowd but was ready to act if Loki was threatened. She internally laughed at the speech he was giving since the rich irony of the type of speech so close to something that Hitler would say. They were in Germany after all.

When the older man stood up to speak up against him Daisy gritted her teeth. She began to walk towards Loki to ensure that the crowd could be contained if they rebelled. Just as Loki lowered his scepter to hurt the old man Daisy lost control over the presence as she caught sight of her father. He quickly shielded the brave elderly man.

Daisy quickly helped Loki up instead of attacking her father. She was raging against the presence once more but had lost more control. It had access to more of her power than it had before. It made her lift her hand and just as she was about to send out a shockwave at her father when a quinjet flew in.

The sound of Natasha's voice made her pause a minute. She shook off the feeling as Loki taunted "Oh this is ironic. Your daughter is going to be your downfall." Steve looked at Daisy with wide eyes just as she started to double team him as she used her powers of vibrational control to throw Steve off balance.

Daisy cringed at the fact that the truth might have been revealed to her father this way. She had wanted to break it to him herself.

Steve was able to hit her back away from the fight between him and Loki with a throw of his shield before Loki knocked it away from him. She was getting up but she froze as she glanced up in surprise as the quinjet was starting to play music. It seemed familiar but she was able to hold back the curiosity to give them a chance to win this battle.

After a few seconds, she was able to get up and quickly went over to Loki who was standing over her father. She only had gotten beside of Loki seconds before Tony showed up. She was taken by surprise as Tony hit not just Loki but her as well.

She flew back further than Loki since she was lighter and hit her head on the concrete blockades a little further back. She gasped in pain and struggled to stay conscious. Her vision was very blurry. She was the blurry image of captain America approach her.

"Dad." She said quietly before a new wave of emotional pain came through her and Natasha's bond. The pain overwhelmed Daisy and she passed out just as Steve reached her.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	20. Chapter 20

Here is the next chapter of the Widow and the wolf. The story has about 10 more chapters after this. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I actually find myself rereading the future chapters after I post on my stories. I am just a fanatic about fanfictions to the point that I love rereading stories.

I don't know how regularly I will be posting this next week since I have 2 big tests, a quiz (maybe two), and a mandatory sorority event to do. Sometimes life just sucks. Let me know if you would rather have me post two chapters on one day or maybe have a late chapter (like a day late).

Thanks for all of the support on this story. I really love reading your responses.

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel.

* * *

Natasha quickly landed the quinjet and instantly was outside. She ran over to Steve and Daisy needing to know if her soulmate was ok. She saw that Steve had a surprised look on his face. He had heard Daisy only because the serum had enhanced his senses. "Dammit Daisy. Every time I leave, you end up in a mess." Natasha mumbled in Russian as she quickly made her way to Daisy.

Natasha pushed Steve out of the way slightly as she reached Daisy. She instantly checked for a pulse. She relaxed when she found Daisy's strong heartbeat. She knew that Daisy probably could feel Natasha's fear through her empathetic powers even though Daisy was unconscious. Natasha wanted to pull her close and not let go but reframed from doing so since Steve was standing right there so instead she looked up at Steve Rogers. "I guess you have some questions," Natasha stated.

Steve nods but then says "who is she?"

"Her name is Daisy," Natasha said abruptly.

"We better get her to the plane. We can get her checked out at the helicarrier." Steve says before going to try and pick up Daisy.

Natasha grabbed his hand and says "Let me. She is also empathetic. She is more likely to stay calm with my touch since I have known her far longer than you have."

Natasha easily picked up Daisy and carried her back to the quinjet. Steve had gone over to Tony and Loki to get them on the quinjet as well. As soon as she was sure that Daisy way fine she went back to make Loki pay for even touching her soulmate.

Loki had just been brought to the back of the quinjet by Tony and Steve when Natasha stalked up to him and hit him hard on the jaw. Loki staggered back and looked at Natasha in surprise. The instant Natasha saw that look she knew that Daisy had kept their secret intact. Internally she was glad but she wondered how much Clint had told him.

Steve quickly grabbed Natasha and says "Stop. He is no longer a threat."

Natasha quickly pulled away from Steve and glared at him. "Just because he has surrendered does not mean one god damn thing. He crossed the line for me when he took Daisy." Natasha growled.

Tony smirked and says "Cool it red. Your girlfriend is fine."

Natasha gave Tony a deadly glare that made him quickly shut his mouth. She looked absolutely furious. She didn't need Tony's commentary as well as all of the other problems she had piling up. "Get him on the damn plane. If he so much as touches Daisy again or tries anything he will get worse than a punch to the face." Natasha nearly growled before turning back to go to the cockpit of the quinjet.

"She's feisty," Loki said as he stood in the middle of Tony and Steve.

* * *

Soon everyone was ready to go and they were on their way back to the helicarrier. Natasha was worried about Daisy because she could not stay with her soulmate like she wished too since she had to fly the quinjet. Natasha was also glad that Tony had not made any comments. She had seen him glance over at Daisy. He knew better than to mess with Natasha when Daisy is hurt. Steve, on the other hand, did not know.

Steve walked over to Natasha and asked "What is your relationship to Daisy?"

Natasha just sent him a glare and went back to piloting the quinjet. Steve walked away knowing that it was probably not the best idea to talk to Natasha at the moment. He glanced at the unconscious Daisy as he passed her. She looked only to be around her early twenties at most. He went back to watching Loki with Howard Stark's son.

Daisy woke up to the sound of lightning and instantly opened her eyes. They must not have noticed her movement because they only talked to Loki. Daisy looked around and saw she was close to the pilot's seat. She could see a small bit of familiar red hair from her perspective.

Daisy bolted upright as there was a thud of something on the roof of the jet was heard. She groaned at the headache she had developed from the hit.

Natasha instantly looked back and saw Daisy up and alert when she felt a little pain go through their bond. She grabbed Daisy's hand to keep Daisy from running off to help as she saw Thor come in and snatch Loki away. Natasha warned Steve of what he was going into while keeping her soulmate from getting involved.

The only reason Daisy had not gone after them is because she could feel her soulmate's worry through the contact and their bond. Daisy looked at Natasha and nods as she knew she should detain Loki once they landed.

Once Daisy had forced Loki back onto the quinjet she watched the fight nervously. Daisy screamed "No!" as Thor aimed the hammer at her father's shield. The shockwave which would have knocked over most was counteracted by Daisy using her own powers to protect her and the quinjet. She gave a sigh of relief when she noticed that her father was ok.

Daisy looked at Natasha and asked with a slight smirk "Is this what they have downgraded you too? Are we just babysitters for superheroes who act like 5-year-olds?" Daisy jumped down before she could see Natasha's reaction. She could feel the amusement through their bond as well as an undercurrent of worry and anger.

She used a pulse wave to soften her fall. "What the hell are you three thinking?!" Daisy said as she approached where they were standing. She felt Stark about to say something sarcastic and Daisy turned to him. "Don't start with me Stark. You really do not want to piss me off. I am not in the mood at the moment for your shit. Just look around you there is damage that will take years to repair naturally. Now get your butts to the quinjet. We need to secure Loki in a better place than the single area quinjet." Daisy said before using a vibrational boost to launch herself up the cliff.

Daisy quickly walked over to Natasha and hugged her. "I am sorry Nat," Daisy said as her voice cracked. All of the recent events were catching up with her. She could feel the control on her emotions starting to slip.

Natasha knew that if Daisy's voice was anything to go by she would need to stay close to Daisy. It seems like Daisy was just about ready to break down or go on a rampage on Loki, or even both. Natasha hoped that Daisy would break down since she would not stop Daisy from going after Loki. She would actually join her. "Come sit in the copilot's seat. I can kick that agent out of it since I am in charge here." Natasha said as she grabbed Daisy's hand. She led Daisy into the cockpit.

Daisy sat in the copilot's seat and looked at Natasha. She pulled her legs into her chest as she tried to hold herself together while around the others. She felt the others enter but does not look up. Her tense body made everyone avoid her. Daisy could feel her father's heartbeat once more. She felt his gaze turn towards her multiple times.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	21. Chapter 21

I know that this chapter is rather late but I am very busy with school at the moment. I have had a very long week filled with tons of tests and quizzes. I am thoroughly worn out. I have a long week ahead of me as well that is also filled with quizzes and tests. Just please be patient with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Once they got to the helicarrier they walked to the main area to be debriefed by the Director after he interrogated Loki. Daisy followed Natasha not wanted to be separated from her. She felt stable with Natasha close to her. Daisy did not want her powers to get out of control on this large aircraft.

Daisy pulled over a chair and sat right beside of Natasha. She smirked slightly at Hill seeing that Agent Hill was frowning at Daisy's actions. Hill just rolled her eyes and went back to her monitor.

Soon screens appeared on the table in front of each of them to show Loki's interrogation. Daisy instantly tensed at the sight of Loki and looked away from the screen. She really didn't need to have it projected on the table for herself since she was watching it in her mind.

Daisy noticed that Steve looked her warily every once and a while. She looked around to see that the others were doing it as well. They did not know whether or not she could be trusted. Daisy sighed and tried to calm down. She let herself relax and while listening to the interrogation, she was looking through all of the files that she found interesting on the shield servers in her mind.

Daisy stayed quiet as the interrogation finished. She did not speak up till Dr. Selvik was mentioned.

"Loki used his scepter to put him under a spell much like I was till I hit my head. He is not the only one, though. He has one of our own under control." Daisy said easily as she could provide the information with her own experience.

Steve looked at Daisy curiously before pointing out that Loki was defeated easily in Germany and had to of planned to be captured.

Daisy toned them out till Natasha said "He killed 80 people in two days."

"Not that that is a record." Daisy muttered as Thor said weakly "He is adopted." Daisy chuckled quietly at that comment.

Daisy tensed and groaned quietly as Tony and Coulson walked into the room. Natasha smirked at her soulmates response.

Tony was explaining everything but when he was met with dead stares he asked "Did anyone had done their reading?"

Daisy smirked and says "I did."

Tony looked at Daisy and says "You don't count Miss mysterious."

Daisy couldn't help but smirk at her father's comment when he was confused. She was mirrored by Natasha.

After Tony's comment to Bruce Daisy called out "Play nice Tony."

Tony gave her an irritated look. "What are you going to do if I don't?" Tony said cockily.

"Well first off I will tell Pepper. If you continue to be an ass you don't even want to know what I would do." Daisy said seriously.

Before Tony could retort Fury came in and began to control the conversation.

Daisy checked out of the conversation and once more. With her emotions being so volatile she was having a hard time concentrating on anyone but Natasha for more than 5 minutes. It wasn't till Loki's scepter came up once more that she started to pay attention again.

"He turned Miss Johnson and two of the brightest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said while looking at Daisy.

Daisy's smirk grew with her father blurted out that he understood a reference.

"Tony you shouldn't roll your eyes. They might get stuck that way." Daisy said while still smirking.

"Your one to talk." Tony retorted.

"Just exactly who are you?" Steve asked curiously.

"I am Daisy," Daisy said without further explanation.

"Then why are you here?" Thor asked inquisitively.

Natasha answered for Daisy. She didn't like that her soulmate was under the scrutiny of the others. Since Daisy was not going to be any help with the situation she took it upon herself to stick out for Daisy. "Daisy here was my partner before I was Shield and she is highly trained. Do not mess with her. She is stronger than me. She could probably take even Dr. Banner out when he is green. " Natasha said in a dead serious voice.

"I would rather not test that. The only reason that you were able to take me down was I was holding myself back even while being controlled. I have been controlled before but I have grown resistant. Fury I am not joining the team but I will give them support. I am not leaving this to chance. The world Security Council can be damned for all I care. Stop glaring at me, Tony. I am only a stock investor to keep myself occupied." Daisy said quietly. Natasha grabbed Daisy's hand under the table and gently squeezed it.

Tony pouted a bit but wisely kept his mouth shut. He had not found out what exactly was Natasha and Daisy's relationship but was always making comments hoping that one of them will slip up. Neither of them has since they were trained elite spies and assassins.

* * *

As everyone was starting to move away from the table to do whatever they needed to do Daisy looked at Natasha but then saw her father staring at her.

"Nat we have to tell him. He already has an inkling. Come one lets's take him to your bunk. I can turn off every type of monitoring near our room." Daisy said before getting up. She quickly walked over before Natasha could protest. She had never been able to keep Daisy from doing anything she had set her mind too.

Daisy walked up to Steve and said "Follow me please." Steve looked at her then Natasha curiously as Natasha followed after Daisy. Steve quickly began to walk off after the pair. He noticed the brief touches between the two. He wondered just how close the two were and how they met.

Daisy looked at Natasha and quickly made her way to Natasha's room. As they sat down Daisy quickly blocked all communications, video, and audio of the room. "For seeming to trust you they sure do watch you carefully. Three cameras and five bugs" Daisy commented to Natasha.

"We probably have an hour before they come looking for a reason why they are no longer working," Daisy added before looking at Steve. "Ask away." She said simply

"Why did you call me dad?" Steve asked first.

"That is easy. I am your daughter. My mom is Peggy Carter. I was given a different last name for protection. That protection only lasted a few years as I was stolen away from her. My full name is Daisy Skye Johnson." Daisy explained. Daisy sat down on Natasha's bed, beside of Natasha, and then looked at Natasha. "I am surprised you have not stashed weapons inside of the mattress yet," Daisy said curiously.

Natasha smiled and just shook her head. "I haven't had the time to between being undercover, recruiting Banner, and chasing you and Clint down," Natasha said easily.

Daisy smiled weakly and then turned her attention to Steve.

Steve watched the pair curiously. He smiled but then thought of what Daisy had said and asked "Who stole you away? How did you two meet? How did you know about the bugs and cameras? What are your powers?"

"Getting comfortable? That is a lot of questions at once but some of them are easy to answer." Daisy teased before sighing. She leaned into Natasha but still looked at her father who was still standing. "It was the Red room that stole me away. I was only 3 but they convinced me I was there to learn to protect myself. Those first few years were and still are a blur since they used a method of brainwashing to make me forget my past a few months in. I have traits from your serum. They noticed and begun experimenting while I was being trained. One of the procedures caused me to gain the ability to hack with my mind and to have empathetic traits. I heal quickly, age very slowly, know many languages, I am tolerant to most drugs, and I am highly trained in combat." Daisy said calmly

Daisy paused and looked at the window. She checked the vibrations around them before continuing "My call name back then was the White Wolf. I met Nat here one my first mission after the graduation ceremony. It was during the cold war and we were there to try and turn it in the favor of Russia. We were very distracted with our own news though most of the time." Daisy looked at Natasha for permission to tell him that they were soulmates. Natasha looked at her for a good long minute before rolling her eyes and nodding.

"When we first met we found out we were soulmates. After a couple of years, they sent us on separate missions. Before my last big one, they performed another procedure on me. It gave me the ability to feel and manipulate the vibrations around me. I was sent here to the states to spy on mom. At the time I did not remember any of my past at all. I followed her only to have her notice me. She confronted me but I felt the pain sear through mine and Nat's bond. Mom knocked me out and tried to talk me into staying. I panicked and ran. I called Nat and we met up. We made ourselves covers and I became an investor. I own a large sum of stock in most of the large companies in the world. I also give a large sum of money to SHIELD as well. With my donations, I could have a seat on the World Council but I would rather be free. That is also why I am not joining the Avengers. I do have a life to get back too." Daisy finished.

Natasha had begun to play with Daisy's hair not caring if Steve saw. Her soulmate needs the comfort more. Daisy relaxed under Natasha's touch. Daisy looked at her father and watched his reaction.

Steve looked at his daughter with awe. Here was his daughter and she had survived over the years through mental brainwashing, Abuse, and being an assassin as well as a spy. He moved closer and gently hugged Daisy.

Daisy's breath hitched, as well as she tensed up, as their skin made contact. She felt the intense love, despair, pity, and anger her father felt. The emotions were almost overwhelming. The love made Daisy want to cry since she finally had her father back. Daisy kept her tears in since she knew if she started to cry now then she would not be able to stop.

Steve looked at her worriedly when he felt her tense. "You ok?" Steve asked Daisy.

"Yeah it was just the amount of emotion I felt was a little overwhelming. I usually wear clothes to prevent skin to skin contact. I am very sensitive since my empathetic ability flares up at the touch." Daisy said as she looked at his arms still on hers.

"Oh sorry," Steve said as he quickly pulled his hands away. Daisy instantly relaxed and says "I know you are angry at the Red Room but Tasha and I took care of them a long time ago."

"Do I even want to ask?" Steve said hesitantly.

"Probably not. They hurt us and killed others. We made them pay for their crimes. The government killed most of them. We just killed the ones that slipped through their fingers." Daisy said before yawning. She had had a hard time sleeping recently.

Steve looked at his daughter and says "Get some sleep Daisy. I will still be on the helicarrier when you wake up." He gently patted her back making sure that he did not touch exposed skin or hurt her.

Daisy nods and snuggled into Natasha. Natasha gave an exasperated sigh as she knew that she was not going to be able to move for a couple of hours. They had never been able to sleep ever long since it was trained into them to not need more than a couple of hours to keep on going normally. They would sleep longer once every couple of weeks but Natasha knew that with everything going on they could not spare the luxury.

Natasha laid down with her soulmate after Steve left the room. She would wait an hour before going to find out what was going on. She just hoped Daisy would wake up by then.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	22. Chapter 22

Well, it has been about a week since I last posted. I am sorry but my education comes first before my stories. I am sorry that I can't post more often right now but I have a paper due on Thursday and two programs to write. Not to mention the homework I need to do (as well as all the studying I need to do).

I kept debating on changing part of this chapter as well. Maybe, later on, I might do a short story of another way the avengers could have gone. (It just depends on how much muse I have for it later.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Daisy woke up 45 minutes later with a start. She quickly sat up and put her head in her hand. She was trembling slightly but nothing else was. Natasha quickly wrapped her hands around Daisy and pulled her close. Daisy relaxed slightly before she slowly pulled away. "I am not talking about it," Daisy said gently.

Natasha just nods and got up. She helped Daisy up and says "Let's go find you something to eat. We should then help the others."

Daisy looked at Natasha and says "That might have to wait. Fury wants you to find out what Loki's plan is by interrogating him."

Natasha looked at her and says "Well we should go talk to Fury then."

"I don't think Fury likes me that much. I might go talk to Tony, Bruce, and Steve. They can't seem to get along. I might be able to help defuse the situation." Daisy said before walking towards the door. Suddenly a flash of her nightmare passed through her mind. Daisy stumbled slightly and leaned against the wall. Daisy's breathing was very quick and short.

Natasha was over to her in an instant but Daisy pushed her away. Natasha persisted and wrapped her arms around Daisy. Daisy's eyes seemed haunted as she looked at Natasha. "You are coming with me to Fury. You are at your limit Daisy. Until this is over you are going to stay beside me." Natasha whispered into Daisy's ear.

Daisy nods. She felt the twinge of pain in her arms from preventing her powers from lashing out but her body was healing the stress fractures quickly. She allowed Natasha to help her up and lean on her as they began to make their way to the same place as they did the debriefing.

Natasha entered the room and looked around before looking at Fury. Daisy looked at the man with lifeless eyes as she tried to keep the horrible images that kept wanting to take over her mind to control her. The only reason she was winning the battle was because Natasha kept contact with her skin.

"Your partner does not need to be here for this. Miss Johnson, will you please leave for a minute?" Fury commented. With the tone, he used it was his way of being polite and asking Daisy to leave.

Natasha shakes her head and says "Unless you want all of the glass broken in a 100-yard radius then I would suggest she stay."

Fury raised an eyebrow as he looked at the pair. Daisy couldn't bring herself to look at Fury. Fury just sighed and says "I want you to go interrogate Loki. He has a plan and I want to know what it is."

Daisy suddenly seemed to come to herself a little more hearing those words and looked at Natasha. "After this is all over we are going to need a vacation," Daisy said before rubbing her temples.

Natasha looked at her and says "We will stop by the infirmary to get you something for your headache. Then both of us shall go interrogate Loki."

"No medicine will help with the kind of headache I have. Now let's get this all figured out so that we know what to prepare for." Daisy said evasively knowing that Natasha would know it was just her suppressed that are giving her trouble. She needed to use her vibrational powers or she would start really hurting herself. She needed to get to a gym or in a fight.

Daisy grabbed Natasha's hand and led her out without Fury dismissing them. He scowled as he watched the pair leave. He knew that they had to be more than just partners. He suddenly got a notification. He sighed and knew Stark was up to no good.

* * *

Daisy hesitated outside the room which held the cage that Loki was in. Daisy seemed to be doing a lot better but was tense. She was no long depending on Natasha's touch. "I am in control enough now to check on the rest. You do better interrogating all by yourself. I will keep an eye on the cameras." Daisy said then took off running down the hall before Natasha could respond.

Daisy walked silently into the lab and sat in a chair near Tony. He turned around and jumped at the sight of her sudden appearance. "Geeze. Quit doing that! What are you? A Ninja?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Maybe," Daisy said playfully.

He smirked at her retort and says "You are a lot nicer than Natasha."

"Well, this is me in a good mood. Besides Tasha is a lot nicer to me. She thinks you're a man-child, which I agree with." Daisy said easily. She closed her eyes and then adds "why are you hacking shield? I know you put a bug on the bridge. Are your hacking skills that bad that you need that physical connection?"

Tony stared at her. He wondered how she knew that especially since she was sitting there with her eyes closed.

"It is not polite to stare," Daisy said coldly. She had just heard Loki use their past to try and upset Natasha. Daisy knew that Natasha was going let it bother her but not let anyone know. She would hide behind her walls again.

Daisy zoned them out. She still heard and remembered what they said but she didn't acknowledge it. She opened her eyes wide to look at Bruce as Natasha go the information they wanted from him. "Oh god," Daisy said worryingly.

Suddenly Fury walked in and began to want to know what Tony was up too. Daisy stayed out of the argument to try and keep her little control on her powers from breaking. She looked at her father in surprise as he came in with the phase 2 weapon. Fury's secret was out and Daisy could not help but smiled as this backfired for Fury. When Natasha entered the room Daisy instantly went over to her. Natasha tried to get Bruce to leave the room and the conflict.

The argument ended with Bruce's admission to his attempt suicide. Tony and Steve began to bicker again. Just as Daisy was about to try and break up the fight her attention was caught by the flight that just radioed in. Daisy looked at Natasha with wide eyes and instantly moved closer just as she did Clint's exploding arrow went off sending Bruce, Natasha, and Daisy into the lower bay area near the lab.

Daisy had been the first one thrown into the window which caused her to gain a few cuts from the glass. Natasha had landed on top of her and a piece of machinery had fallen on Daisy's leg. Daisy knew she had at least a cracked bone in her leg. Natasha's foot was trapped as well but Daisy knew that at most her ankle was sprained. It took all of her emotional control to keep the objects around them from shaking.

Natasha's attention was instantly on Bruce since they would be in big trouble if he turned green.

Daisy noticed he was struggling and quickly threw a small vibrational pulse to move the machinery off of their legs. Daisy gritted her teeth and stood up. Natasha began to try and reason with Bruce but Daisy knew that it was too late. The anger she could feel coming off of him made her step back nervously.

"Nat run. I can handle the hulk." Daisy said without taking her eyes off of Banner. Daisy was tense and ready to attack but knew she would have to be careful especially since she was going to have a hard time running on her possibly fractured leg.

"Barton is on board. Stop him." Daisy said before hitting the Hulk with a vibrational blast to keep his attention on her. The Hulk was knocked back then got up quickly to run at Daisy. Daisy was glad to see that Nat had left before she started to dodge the fists that could potentially kill her. After 5 minutes the hulk began to charge at her when there was nothing to do but run from him.

"Shit," Daisy exclaimed as she ran in fear. Her leg slowed her down enough that the hulk was able to swat her to the side. Daisy cried out as she hit the wall hard enough to dent it. She fell to the ground hard. Just before the Hulk could get to the very stunned Daisy, Thor arrived and deflected him.

Daisy sat there breathing heavily to gather herself back together. She knew that she had to get back up and defend the Helicarrier but after staring death in the face she needed some time.

A couple of minutes later, Daisy got up even though her body protested and began to make her way to Loki's cage. She knew in her gut she needed to get to the room before anything bad happened. As she made her way Daisy was barely able to dodge a deadly blow from an arrow. It hit her upper shoulder instead of her heart. Daisy didn't cry out even though she felt so much pain.

She sent a vibrational pulse towards where the arrow came from. There was a thud as Clint was hit by the pulse. Daisy sent another which made Clint's head onto the wall knocking him out.

Daisy's vision swam as she fought to stay conscious. Suddenly Natasha came around the corner just as Daisy began to collapse. Natasha rushed over and caught her. Daisy smiled slightly at Natasha and blinked a few times to refocus. "Can you get the arrow out Nat?" Daisy asked quietly.

"Anything for you. This might hurt." Natasha said quietly back to Daisy. She already knew that Daisy would refuse to go to the infirmary. Daisy just clenched her teeth as the arrow was pulled out. "I knock him out," Daisy said to distract herself. "I think hitting someone in the head removes Loki's mind control. It worked for me." Daisy said while not looking at Natasha.

Natasha just shook her head. Suddenly Daisy tensed up. Her eyes showed anger. "Loki is a dead man next time I see him," Daisy growled as she pushed herself up and out of Natasha's arms. "We need to get to the conference table."

"What happened?" Natasha asked worriedly. Just then Fury announced over the coms that Coulson was down and had died. Natasha looked at Daisy. She knew that she must have seen what happened.

Daisy walked with a slight limp over to Clint. She picked him up and slung him over her good shoulder. She didn't even flinch. She carried Clint to the infirmary and waved off nurses as she made her way to the conference table in the control room.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	23. Chapter 23

Well since my fall break has officially started I might have more time to work on my stories. I have been rather busy with school. There is a lot that I need to do. It is not easy being a junior in college and being in a sorority.

I love how supportive everyone is of my stories. I am happy to see all of the comments that I get. I enjoy seeing the emails I get. It makes me smile when my days can be full of stress and anxiety.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Natasha had grabbed the necessary supplies to patch Daisy up while in the infirmary. Daisy sat there looking at Fury as he looked down at the cards in his hands. Daisy's jaw was tight as she looked at him. Steve looked at Daisy worriedly. When Daisy noticed she glared at him not wanting to be pitied by anyone especially, not her father right that moment.

Daisy was glad that her shirt was very stretchy since it meant she would not be shirtless in front of the others. She didn't care but the others might. Daisy let Natasha tend to her wounds. She only half listened to Fury's speech.

Daisy looked at Natasha half way through Fury's speech and says "I am going with you to see Clint. He is not going to take this well. Did you happen to bring my suit along with yours?"

Natasha smirked and says "Well since I knew that you wouldn't have let Loki get it I made sure to get it for you. Now let's go sit with Clint before he hurts himself… again."

Daisy smirked and says quietly "Has there ever been a mission where he was not done something stupid?"

Natasha smiles weakly. Daisy knew that they would need to disappear for a few days after this is over to allow themselves to pull each other back together.

Daisy could feel the others watching her and Natasha walk out of the room. She made sure to let anyone see her limp at all even though the pain in her leg was still pretty bad.

* * *

Daisy was the first one to enter the room Clint was in. Daisy could feel the distress coming off of him. She hesitantly put her hand on him and began to calm him down. He slowly began to come to. Daisy stepped away and sat in the chair. She was taking deep breaths to calm herself since she had absorbed some of his distress as well. Natasha touched Daisy to calm her.

Daisy was back to normal when Clint groaned. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He had been strapped down as a precaution just in case he was still under Loki's control.

"Take it easy. I hit you pretty hard." Daisy said gently. She didn't look at him, though. She seemed to avoid his eyes.

"How did you free me?" Clint asked quietly.

"I made you hit your head. Stark made me hit my head and released me so I guessed that it was just good old fashion cognitive recalibration." Daisy answered.

Clint finally looked up at the duo and says "How many?"

"It was not your fault. Now don't stress yourself too much of you might burn out your brain." Daisy tried to joke to loosen the tension in the air.

Clint smiled very slightly before noticing the hole in Daisy's shirt that was obviously from one of his arrows.

Daisy noticed and says "Hey it was not you in control. I am already healing. I might need to eat soon to heal all the way but I will be fine. The hulk did more damage to me than you did. I have some cracked ribs and a very colorful bruise on my back." Daisy didn't want him to feel any more guilt because of her injuries. She could feel that he was not believing anything she was saying.

Natasha walked over and undid the straps that held Clint down. Clint rubbed his wrists and says "I am glad that they put me into a room with a bathroom in a separate room."

Daisy smirked and says "Go on then Hawkeye. We will let you know if there is anything new."

Clint disappeared into the bathroom to clean himself up a bit.

Daisy pulled Natasha into her lap and sighed. She hid her face in Natasha back and let a few tears fall. Daisy let the tears fall for only a minute before saying "I am going to go get my suit on. I have a feeling that we will be needed before long. You should tell him about Coulson. He has a right to know."

Natasha nods and kissed Daisy's forehead. "He is not going to take it well. Be back here in at least 10 minutes," Natasha whispered.

Daisy nods and lifted Natasha to her feet as she got up. Daisy placed her down and whispered in Natasha's ear in Russian "I love you, Natalia." Daisy smirked as she shivered slightly at the feeling. Before Natasha could do anything to retaliate Daisy had left the room. Natasha shook her head before leaning against the wall.

Daisy made it back into Natasha's room and began to put on her usual gear. It was much like Natasha's only she had gauntlets with gloves. There were retractable steel claws with needles with a paralyzer embedded in the tips of the gloves.

Over the years Daisy had embraced her title of White wolf. The color accent on Daisy's outfit was a grayish white but was able to make it change to all black if needed. Daisy quickly finished tucking away all her hidden knives and guns into her outfit. Daisy smirked and knew that she probably had more weapons on her than a small Shield team.

Daisy looked over at her usual mask and sighed. She would wear it once the battle starts but since she wanted her identity to stay a secret she had it on as she walked through the halls. Daisy doubted that anyone would recognize her. She walked down the halls confidently till she made it back to the room Clint and Natasha were in.

Clint tensed as she entered. Daisy chuckled and took off her mask. Clint looked at her and then Nat. He pointed to her and says "I should have known."

She heard Tony had finally figured out where Loki had the Tesseract but kept the rest of shield from knowing since she had a feeling that something bad would happen if they knew.

Daisy walked into the room and says "The captain is coming our way. Is your suit here Clint?"

Clint nods having just now realized that Daisy was the one that helped them on and off during their missions. Clint says "Refill for my arrows as well. Why?"

Daisy just looked at the door and saw her father arrive. "Tony found the Tesseract. Does anyone know how to fly a plane?

"I do," Clint said while looking at Steve seriously.

"Do you have a suit?" Steve said. Daisy just watched her father as Clint nods. "Then suit up." He said before glancing at Daisy. He stopped and looked at his daughter with a little bit of awe and apprehension as he saw her in her tactical gear.

Daisy shrugged and says "Widow you go with Hawkeye to keep him from spilling anything before we leave. I will see you two at the hanger bay. I would rather not be seen in my gear by to many people. They might but two and two together."

Natasha nods and smirked "Come on Hawk. You heard the Wolf."

Clint just groaned and says "Great I am never going to get a break with the two of you taking my jokes and lines. Or just making it plain awkward for me."

Daisy smiled slightly before quickly leaving the room. She walked quietly beside Steve as they made their way over to where Tony was waiting. Tony looked at Daisy and says flirtatiously "Nice suit."

Daisy pulled out a knife from one of the hiding places. She began to clean her nails and says "You are flirting with death and you know it. I would not try anything unless you want to sit this out because you are paralyzed." She tucks the knife away and then tested her claws.

Tony shut up and both he and Steve backed away from her slightly. It was at this moment that Natasha showed up. Daisy smiled and made the claws retract. "You ready widow?" Daisy asked.

"Of course, I am Wolf," Natasha said easily and they walked together to the hanger.

Tony took off at the same time that the quintet did.

Daisy was standing behind Natasha seat as they flew to New York.

Over their com link, Tony suddenly asked "Wait you said wolf. Do you mean to tell me Daisy is the White Wolf?"

"I am the white wolf," Daisy said seriously in a tone that made it clear she did not want to discuss it further.

The rest of the flight was in silence as the others prepared for the battle ahead.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	24. Chapter 24

I am sorry that I have not been the most active author. My life has been a little insane at the moment. I am having a tough time in most of my classes and it is causing me an unbelievable about of stress just to do well in my classes.

I am getting towards the end of this story. Don't worry I have a sequel in progress for this story. I just only have so much muse and time.

I am very grateful for all of the support on this story. I have never been much of a writer till I started on my stories. If there are any mistakes they are my own fault.

I should stop procrastinating my studying for the test I have for tomorrow morning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel

* * *

When they were almost there Daisy gasped and says "Nat hurry. A lot of people are in danger. Loki has unleashed his army!" Daisy put her mask back on knowing that this was not going to go well. She really didn't want to be seen or be on camera in the first place but knew that she was going to have to since she need to protect the people of New York.

* * *

As they approach Tony got them to fly between buildings so they could shoot the aliens. "This is going to be hell," Daisy said quietly. She was looking through the different cameras around the city and says sarcastically as they approach the top of the stark tower "this day is just getting better and better." Daisy instantly gripped Natasha's chair as Loki sent a blast at their quinjet. As they began to crash into the ground Daisy was launched into the window. The glass did not break but it did crack.

Natasha quickly got up and checked on Daisy.

Daisy groaned and got up. She knew that Natasha probably felt a little of her pain through their bond but Daisy was able to put the sensation in the back of her mind as she got up. "I am fine Widow," Daisy said as she got up. The two of them quickly made their way to the other two. They were looking at the Stark tower. Suddenly a group started to shoot down onto the street. Before anyone could stop her Daisy launched herself up and grabbed onto one of the vehicles in the back of the group with her metal claws. She had seen Loki was in the front of the charge and she wanted a rematch.

Before Daisy could do anything another one of the group saw her and shot the hovercraft. It descended quickly. Daisy jumped off and use her vibrations to cushion her fall. She ended up in a group of ground enemy. She quickly made the claws come out and began to attack them viciously. She was breathing heavily and looking up as she saw the large beast come out of the portal.

Daisy just shook her head in disbelief and began to try to make her way back to Natasha. She saw Natasha having trouble against a group of enemies. Daisy sent a vibrational pulse to knock some of the enemies away from her soulmate. She saw the others converge on the location and went to join them.

Just before Daisy was able to get to the group she was attacked by a group of alien. By the time she had defeated the group they had all spilt up. She quickly made her way over and said "Sorry I was late to the party. I got delayed." She quickly took out the Aliens near her.

Natasha and Steve nods and Steve say "Help us protect the people."

Daisy nods and ran over to the larger group of aliens to take them down. One of the aliens got a lucky shot at her shoulder that Clint had shot earlier in the day causing Daisy to grunt in pain. "Wolf," Natasha said as she made her way towards Daisy.

Before Natasha could do anything one was able to get her by surprise and pin her to the hood of a car. After being able to kill it she was met by Steve. Daisy showed up a second later and looked at the pair. "Well, this is going well," Daisy said sarcastically. She was not even trying to deal with her shoulder. Daisy instantly knew Natasha's Plan and just groans. "No Tasha," Daisy said quietly.

Nat just smirks and went through with her plan with Steve's help. "I blame you Barton for making Nat reckless," Daisy said over the comms.

"Me?! You're the one always getting into trouble. Besides didn't you just do the same thing?" Barton quipped back.

Daisy just smirked and says "We will have this conversation later. There is a large group of aliens just waiting for me to kill them."

Daisy quickly took off running towards the biggest group approaching a building with people in it. She quickly tore through half of them before they figured out what was going on. Daisy had to duck behind a car to keep from getting shot. Just then the Hulk dropped in and took care of the rest. The hulk jumped off and left Daisy there to catch her breath.

* * *

Over the last bit of battling her wound had continued to bleed causing her to feel weaker. She began to help get the straggler to safety knowing that she couldn't take too many more hit. During this process, she heard an explosion near where her dad had been fighting. She made her way towards there and saw that he was a little banged up but was fine.

Daisy kept fighting but could feel the blood loss and exhaustion creeping up on her. She slowly began to make her way back to the Stark building since she knew that there would probably be some others fighting there.

She noticed that the others were starting to wear down as well when Hawkeye had to leave his perch because he was out of arrows, the hulk was bombarded by a large group of the flying vehicles, and her father had taken a little bit longer to get up when he was hit.

While Daisy was taking stock of the location of the others an alien had run up to Daisy and was about to stab her in her heart. Daisy quickly moved but in her battered and exhausted state was only able to move so that she was stabbed the already injured shoulder instead of her heart. Daisy fell onto her knees in the pain. She looked at it and crushed it with a vibrational pulse. She quickly found herself a place to quickly treat the wound so she could continue.

She could feel Natasha's concern through the bond. Natasha was holding herself back from asking since she was nowhere in sight of Daisy and it would give away a huge hint to those who didn't know that She and Daisy are soulmates. Daisy sent a calm feeling through the bond to let Natasha know that she was going to be ok.

* * *

A little bit later Daisy nearly cried with relief when Natasha announced she found a way for the portal to close. When Tony told them about the nuke Daisy's blood boiled. She instantly looked into Shield's database and knew it was theirs. She gritted her teeth and got up out of the hiding place having wrapped the wound up. She watched as she saw Tony go through the portal and sighed with relief. She used the shadows to finish her journey to the base of the tower.

* * *

She had just arrived when Tony had been startled back into breathing by the Hulk. Steve smiled up at her then notice the torn fabric near her shoulder. Her wound was hidden but a little bit of blood could be seen. "You ok?" Steve asked worriedly.

"I have had a lot worse. Now we are not finished yet." Daisy pointed out while looking at the tower. She really was not looking where Loki was but where she knew Natasha was looking down at their location was.

* * *

It takes about 10 minutes for everyone to get together mainly because Barton had to make his way from the top of the building he was in and get back the top of the Stark tower. Daisy smiled at Natasha and says "how do we always seem to get ourselves in this kind of messes?"

Natasha smiled slightly but notice Daisy's shoulder. "That needs to be treated," Natasha said seriously.

"You guys go confront Loki. I am going to stay back and treat my wound before it gets worse." Daisy said before walking with them to the living room where Loki was. The other followed but went over to Loki.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	25. Chapter 25

I am going to be really busy next week considering that it is initiation week for my sorority. That means there are events ever night. Next weekend is going to be a long one since on Saturday we have events till after lunch time.

I am excited that this story is almost done. There are only 5 chapters after this one. Don't worry. I am going to continue it in a sequel. There is a lot more in store for my favorite pairing. I have yet to decide if I am going to start posting that story right after I finish this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Once they secured him Natasha came over and helped patch Daisy up. Daisy smiled at Natasha but then pouted when she was told to wear a sling. Daisy sighed and put it on as the group began to make their way to the shawarma joint Tony wanted to go too. Daisy didn't argue since she was too tired to. She ate the food that she was provided after she was sure it was safe.

Daisy leaned against Natasha as they ate. She was sitting in between Steve and Natasha. She was leaning against Natasha as she slowly ate. She mentally was sending emails and canceling meetings to allow herself time to recover and to keep her secret identity safe. She had a partial mask on as she ate.

They all went back to the Stark tower to change and get their things which Fury had dropped off. He was giving them time to recuperate. Once they were all in casual clothing they made their way to the central park to send off Thor and Loki. Daisy stayed back with Clint and Natasha. She was leaning against Natasha for comfort. She hated feeling so emotionally distraught.

Clint looked at Natasha and nods having known what Natasha was going to ask. He would allow them to come back with him since Daisy's home might have been compromised. Natasha ran her fingers through Daisy's hair and whispered "We are going with Barton. It is time for you to meet his family."

Daisy looked at her with wide eyes then at Barton. She saw certainty in his eyes as he nods. She knew part of it was that she could help Barton as well as herself since they both had been controlled by Loki. Daisy sighed then looked at Thor as he nodded to all of them. Daisy looked at Loki and tensed noticing that his eyes were a different color. She bit her lip but the pair was gone before anything could be said.

Daisy walked over and sat in the back of the convertible that the pair sat in. Daisy relaxed and closed her eyes. Before she knew it she was fast asleep.

* * *

Daisy woke up a few hours later and saw then pulling up to a farmhouse. Natasha had just reached back to wake Daisy when she opened her eyes. Daisy instantly grabbed Natasha's hand for reassurance. She felt that and just how emotionally distraught Natasha was over Coulson's death. She looked at her soulmate then Clint and knew that she would have to put away her own problems for a while till the pair stopped blaming themselves for Coulson's death.

Daisy sat up and says "Who all is in your family Clint?"

Clint looked at her in surprise. "I never looked into who they were. I just knew that you had a family. I was respecting the privacy." Daisy answered before Clint asked the question.

"My wife is Laura. I have a son named Cooper, who is six, and a daughter named Lila, who is four." Clint said while smiling. Daisy looked at him and then down at the thought of children. Natasha looked at Daisy worriedly knowing that the fact that she couldn't have children hurt Daisy more than she would like to admit. Daisy knew that Natasha felt the same way.

When the car stops Daisy hesitated to get out. She saw Natasha looking at her and sighed. She got out and grabbed Natasha's hand. Barton began to lead the pair towards his house. Daisy could already hear the pair of feet that had to be his kids running towards the door. Daisy froze and buried her face into Natasha's shoulder. She suddenly had the desire to run away from this as she could feel the excitement of the kids and the relief coming off of Clint's wife.

Natasha held her close but watched as the door was thrown open as Clint's kids ran to hug their father. Laura walked out smiling. Daisy felt the vibrations and emotions of the trio and slowly pulled away. She didn't want to seem weak around new people. She saw Laura look over her husband worriedly. She then noticed her and Natasha hanging back. Laura came over to them. Natasha smiled slightly and says "It is good to see you again Laura"

Laura smiled and would have hugged Natasha if Daisy hadn't been in Natasha's arms. "It is good to see you too. Now who is this?" She said gently

"This is Daisy Johnson," Natasha said curtly. She answered for the overwhelmed Daisy.

"Oh, you're the Daisy that Natasha talks about. It is good to finally meet you." Laura said happily.

Daisy blushed then looked at Natasha. "What all has she told you?" Daisy said nervously, speaking for the first time since she left the car.

"Only the good things," Was all Laura could say before the kids noticed Natasha.

"Auntie Nat!" They cried out as they saw her. Daisy hesitantly moved away from Natasha so the kids could hug her. Daisy felt uneasy about touching anyone in this state. She did not what to destroy anything on accident.

Daisy smiled weakly as she watched the kids hug Natasha. Daisy looked away to keep her tears from falling knowing that she could never really have this. She even didn't have this as a child. She didn't notice that Clint and Laura had seen this. Clint whispered something into Laura's ear and she nods.

"Hey, Daisy let me show you to yours and Natasha's room," Laura said gently. She carefully touched the good shoulder on Daisy and made sure not to touch the skin. Daisy looked at Laura gratefully and says "Thanks, I would appreciate that."

Laura led her in but the kids noticed. Clint and Natasha kept them from following, though. Daisy felt all of what happened. She just felt uneasy in a family setting. There was a reason why she had never gone to go live with her mother. She had gone to Christmas at Peggy's house a few times but she never felt comfortable. Laura noticed how tense Daisy was and says "If you need someone to talk too I don't mind. I can give you a different point of view than then Nat's or Clint's."

Daisy smiled weakly and says very quietly "I might take you up on that."

Laura smiled and opened a door to a bedroom. There was a queen size bed in it. "This is Natasha's room for whenever she comes over here," Laura says.

Daisy nods and looked around. It was more decorated than the room Daisy had given to Natasha at her place since almost immediately Natasha had moved into her room. There were a few decorations that made Natasha's personality shine through.

Daisy looked at Laura as Laura said "Welcome to the family Daisy."

Daisy froze and looked at Laura. She quickly looked away as tears began to fall. She had a chance at family before but it always seems too dangerous to her to stick around. Daisy started to feel her tears fall. She never felt like she belonged anywhere but with Natasha. She decided that she might give this a chance. "I never had a full family. I did b-before everything. Natasha is the closest thing I have had to a family. W-why aren't you scared of me?" Daisy said letting her insecurities show.

"I am not scared of you because Natasha and Clint would not have brought you here unless they trusted you. If they trust you then I do." Laura said easily.

"I am worse that Natasha though. I-in the years that i-I was trained I was experimented on which made me a tool for them. No not just like Nat's. I-I have powers that can get out of control. I-I am dangerous. The people took me because of who I was related too. I am just endangering everything by being part of a family." Daisy said as she began to break down. Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Laura was about to reach out and touch Daisy but Daisy moved back. "D-don't touch me," Daisy said almost hysterically. Laura quickly pulled her hand away. She wished that she could help the now sobbing women in front of her.

Natasha walked into the room and saw Daisy trying to open up but with Daisy's mind state she was not getting far. Natasha instantly sat by Daisy and hugged her close. Natasha looked at Laura and says "She has been through a lot in the past few days. We will be down for dinner. I will take care of her."

Laura looked at Daisy worriedly but knew that Natasha was the best thing for her. "See you two then. I will inform the kids to be on the best behavior." Laura said before walking out and closing the door.

Natasha pulled Daisy into her lap and began to sooth her.

* * *

Laura went downstairs finding her husband talking with the kids. She could tell that he was holding himself together in front of the kids. Cooper was asking about the other Avengers and what happened during the battle. Clint gave vague details and avoided some questions.

Suddenly Lila asked, "Who was the other women with Auntie Nat?"

Laura walked over and say "That is Nat's good friend. They have known each other for a long time. Her name is Daisy. She helped in the battle but was hurt. Natasha didn't want her to be alone so she brought Daisy along." Laura gave some half-truths. She had helped the duo with some wounds before and had seen Natasha's soul mark. After seeing the way Natasha was around Daisy she knew that Daisy was Natasha's soulmate. That was also why Clint told her that Natasha and Daisy were going to be sharing a room.

Lila smiled brightly and says "Is she going to be our aunt as well?"

"If she wants too. Just call her Daisy for now." Laura answered.

Laura made her way to the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

As promised Natasha and Daisy came down for dinner. Daisy was very quiet and tense as she sat down. She could feel Cooper and Lila's gaze on her. She avoided eye contact with them. Natasha sat Daisy down in between her and Clint. Daisy shifted uncomfortably as she adjusted her sling.

Lila became a little brave and asked "What happened to your arm?"

Daisy looked into Cooper's and Lila's eyes for the first time and found only innocent curiosity. She noticed that everyone else had frozen not knowing how Daisy would respond. Daisy looked at Clint then Natasha. She sighed and says "I was hurt by the aliens in the battle. They got me twice in the shoulder."

"Cool. Do you work with Dad and Aunt Nat?" Cooper said.

Daisy noticed Natasha, Clint, and Laura seem to relax seeing as Daisy could handle the kids' questions at least. Daisy smiled weakly as she felt Natasha relief when she grabbed Daisy's hand. "I do sometimes but I do that on the side. I am actually a business woman." Daisy said while almost smirking. "I have helped Nat and your dad out a few tight spots before."

Cooper looked at her excitedly and says "So you are like a secret superhero!"

Daisy shrugged and says "I don't really see myself as a superhero." Daisy was grateful that Laura brought the food over to the table at that moment.

Clint leaned over and whispered into her ear "Hey if Nat and I are superheroes then so are you, Daisy." Daisy quickly looked at him with wide eyes then down at her plate. Daisy quickly served herself and began to eat. She would need to eat a good meal to heal quicker. She was glad that nobody said anything about her appetite.

Once they were done eating Daisy said "Thank you for dinner. It was very delicious Laura." She picked up her plate and carried it to the kitchen. Daisy could feel the exhaustion build up and knew that she needed to get to the bed before she crashed. It was her body's way of healing. She ate a lot then slept for a long time. When she woke up her body would be healed quite a bit more.

Natasha saw how tired Daisy was and led her upstairs. Daisy leaned against her and says in Russian "Thanks, Natalia. I love you."

Natasha tucked Daisy into the bed after getting her into her pajamas. Daisy was already fast asleep. Natasha knew that since she was healing she would not have any nightmares tonight. She walked back downstairs to see that Laura had gotten the kids to be and was cleaning up the kitchen. Clint was sitting on the couch staring at the beer in his hands.

Natasha walked over to the fridge and got her own beer. Natasha sat on a chair sideways and looked at Clint. "Daisy has passed out. I doubt she will have nightmares since her body is healing itself." Natasha said out loud.

Clint nods slightly and says "good. At least one of us will not. "

Laura looked over at them and says "Why are you worried about Daisy having nightmares Nat? Is this about the powers that she said that she had?"

Natasha took a long swig from the beer then sighed. "Yes. Daisy has the ability to control technology with her mind, empathetic abilities, and can control the vibrations around her. The first two are easy for her to control. The last one is another story. She can accidentally cause earthquakes in her sleep when she has nightmares. She is also sensitive to skin to skin touch since that causes her to fill what the other person is feeling as well as her own. That is why she doesn't want to be touched. She can sometimes help a distraught person by taking away their fear."

"She did that for me didn't she?" Clint said quietly. He was not his usual cheerful self.

"Yes before you woke up she did. I am worried about her." Natasha said honestly.

"Natasha, am I right by saying that she is your soulmate?" Laura said hesitantly.

Natasha nods and says "She was also trained by the red room. Her code name was White Wolf."

Laura looked at Natasha sadly and sighs. "That explains why she is hesitant when she is around the children."

"Once she trusts you fully she might tell you her whole story. She is better at sharing than I am. Daisy is the kind of person who trusts easily but if that trust is betrayed more than once then she will cut ties. She is more involved with Shield than she lets on. She is constantly in Shield's servers." Natasha said honestly.

Laura and Clint nods. Natasha finishes her beer and says "I am going to head to bed. It has been a crazy past few days. Clint could probably fill you in. some events might be better coming from him." Natasha threw away her bottle and made her way to her room. She quickly changed and got into bed. She wrapped her arms around Daisy and held her close. She always felt when she was close to Daisy she could forget everything and be at peace. She was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Please review

Tremors


	26. Chapter 26

I am being nice in giving you another chapter today when I posted just yesterday. I am just going to be busy next week with sorority stuff. This also includes next weekend.

I love the response that this story is getting. I feel kind of proud of how much I have written because of this story. I am glad that you guys have been enjoying this. I don't really have much to say this time so I will get moving with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Daisy woke up first and looked around. It was a little before sunrise. She slipped out of Natasha's arms and walked out of the room. She went into the living room and looked out of the window. She sat in a chair while quietly getting lost in thought. Daisy thought about Clint's family and his life at the moment.

Daisy thought about her own story and tears began to fall down her cheek as she realized just what she had lost when she was kidnapped. She lost the chance at a regular life. She probably would have still met Natasha but probably in a different way.

Daisy quickly wiped her eyes and hid her emotions as she felt someone stirring. She knew it wasn't Natasha since it was from another bedroom. About 5 minutes later Laura walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Daisy watched her curiously. She was pretty sure that Laura had not noticed her.

After watching her for about 10 minutes Natasha walked silently down the stairs and gently hugged Daisy from behind. "Morning Daisy," Natasha said quickly to Daisy.

Laura suddenly jumped in looked at the pair. "How long have you two been there?" she asked them.

Daisy smiled weakly and says "I have been down here since a little before sunrise. Natasha just showed up."

Natasha looked at Daisy worriedly and squeezed her gently. Daisy kissed Natasha's cheek before walking over to make coffee. She always had some at the beginning of the day. Natasha just followed her over to the table.

Once Daisy had a cup of coffee in hand she looked at Laura and says "You must have questions. I can take a few at the moment since the kids are not around."

Laura nods and says "I am sorry about whatever happened to you. Both you and Nat seem like great people. One can only wonder what your life would have been like if this had not happened."

Daisy leaned back and says "Even if I had not been captured I bet I still would have met Nat. M-my mother would have trained me to defend myself since she had a lot of enemies. I doubt I would have powers but I have always been smart, have increased stamina, and increased strength. I got that from my dad. I have talked with both since Nat and I free ourselves." Daisy quickly took a large gulp of her coffee.

Natasha suddenly pulled Daisy into her lap to comfort the younger women. Daisy looked at Natasha gratefully. Suddenly a very tired looking Clint down the stairs. He looked so tired. He quickly grabbed a large cup and poured a large cup of coffee for himself. Daisy watched him nervously.

Laura chuckled and says quietly "He drinks so much coffee I sometimes would believe he would bleed brown."

Daisy smiled slightly hoping that Laura would not push about her family. She knew her mother had developed Alzheimer's. Whenever she had visited her she mostly didn't remember finding her. Daisy sighed and looked into her cup. She had met her sibling and her nieces and nephews a couple of times but she never felt like she fit in with them. She could tell that Clint came and sat down by his wife without looking up.

Daisy looked up at the pair and noticed that Clint probably did not sleep last night. Natasha decided to change the subject and said "Hey Daisy we should look at your wound to see if the stitches can be removed."

Daisy nods and looked at the pair and says "We will be down in a few minutes. Laura, we can continue this later."

Laura nods and watched the pair get up and walk out of sight. Clint looked at Laura curiously and asked "So what have you girls been talking about this early?"

"Daisy was telling part of her history. It seems that red room did a number on both of them. It seems like Daisy has lost a lot more, though. Her family is still alive apparently. Daisy seems to barely holding herself together. It seems like her past haunts her more now that she is in a family setting." Laura explained.

"It probably does not help that she had her mind played with by the Asgardian," Clint said gruffly.

* * *

Daisy sat on the bed and allowed Natasha to help her. Natasha took off Daisy's shirt and began to unwrap the wound. For the most part, it was healed. There was only a small sore on the front and the back of the shoulder. Natasha quickly removed the stitches and says "Daisy I know you are trying but don't overstress yourself. You don't have to open up to them right away. Laura knows this. Now, why don't you go help make breakfast since you love to cook so much."

Daisy smiled and says "You just want my special crepes."

Natasha smirked and says "Now that you mention it that sounds good."

Daisy just sighed and got off of the bed. She put on another shirt and walked down stairs. She could feel Laura's surprised eyes follow Daisy as she walked without a sling. She walked into the kitchen and began to get the ingredients that she needed.

Natasha sat on the couch near the couple and says "We are all in for a treat. Daisy is cooking her crepes."

Laura looked over at Daisy once more and says "Does she cook often?"

Natasha nods and says "She cooks as long as there is a chance. She can be paranoid about eating out. She has had some bad experiences and just tends to cook if she can. She is a really good cook."

Daisy smiled while not commenting on her paranoia and says "Thanks for the compliment Nat. I just dread the few times I let Nat cook, though. Nat is not a very good cook."

Natasha groaned and Clint jumped up excited. "I knew I would at some point figure out something that you are not good at," Clint said happily. He suddenly fell forwards. He looked around confused to see Daisy's hand being moved back from being outstretched. She had sent a small push of vibrations at him. Natasha and Laura were laughing at Clint's misfortune.

"Don't make fun of my Nat. That is my job." Daisy said without looking up.

"But..." Clint began to fuss. He stopped short when he saw the glare that Daisy was giving him. "Oh ok," Clint said begrudgingly.

Daisy smiled and went back to cooking.

* * *

The smell of food soon had both Cooper and Lila running down the stairs to the kitchen. They walked over to the kitchen and noticed that it was not their mother that was cooking but Daisy. "Good morning Lila. Good morning Cooper." Daisy said without looking.

The kids stood there in shock. Daisy looked over her shoulder knowing that they were there and nearly began to laugh. "Go sit at the table. Breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes." Daisy said.

Natasha smiled knowing that Daisy was good with kids. It is just when she is in a family setting that Daisy gets unnerved. When kids showed physical affection Daisy still did not know how to handle the feeling since she was limited on being exposed to kids.

Natasha smiled and looked at the two kids happily. "Good morning you two. You are in for a treat. Daisy is cooking breakfast today." Natasha said happily. Lila smiled bright and climbed into Natasha's lap.

"Morning Auntie Nat. What is Miss Daisy cooking us? It smells really good." Cooper asked as he sat down.

"A fancy nice dish called a crepe. It is like a fancy pancake served with fruit." Natasha said with a hint of excitement in her voice which neither Clint nor Laura had heard before.

Daisy suddenly appeared carrying a couple of plates. Lila quickly moved over to her own seat. Natasha got up and got some plates as well. Soon everyone had food in front of them and Daisy looked around as she finally sat down. She smiled and says "Dig in. There is a more in the kitchen if you want seconds." Daisy was mainly looking at Natasha since she knew that her soulmate would be having seconds.

Everyone moaned at the taste of the crepes after the first bite and complimented Daisy on her cooking skills. Daisy blushed and leaned into Natasha to hide it. Natasha chuckled at the flustered Daisy.

When everyone was full Daisy got up to start cleaning the kitchen. Just as she finished cleaning Cooper suddenly asked "Why are you not wearing a sling anymore? Doesn't your arm hurt?"

Daisy froze and looked at Natasha. She was at a loss for words. Daisy looked at the ground trying to decide what to say. Thankfully Laura came to her rescue and says "Her wound was minor and she knows that it is well enough not to wear it."

"Will you play with us?" Lila asked her curiously.

Daisy shook her head and says "Another time. I need to go for a run."

The kids nods and run upstairs to go play in their rooms for the time being.

Natasha grabbed Daisy's arm and says "You are not going for a run since you are still recovering. There is still a bruise on your leg. It was rather nasty yesterday."

"But Nat, if I don't get away from the house and release my powers then they will turn internal." Daisy half warned half whined at Natasha.

"Well then I am coming with you and we are walking," Natasha said gently. Daisy just nods and they went to change into some workout clothes.

Daisy wore sweatpants to cover her bruises on her leg. Daisy all the sudden felt self-conscious about the scars, as well as a large healing bruise, on her back. She may heal quickly but some of her worst ones still littered her back. When they went towards the door, Daisy suddenly froze when she heard a gasp. Daisy turned around saw Laura there.

Daisy looked at Natasha completely nervous about what to do. Daisy suddenly felt the buzz under her skin increase and says "We can talk about this later." Daisy took off out of the house.

Natasha gave Laura a sorry look and took off after Daisy.

* * *

Please review

Tremors


	27. Chapter 27

I know that this chapter is kind of short but it is a sweet little chapter. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I am excited for you guys to get to read the end of the story. I am not going to give anything way but you might get a little upset with me.

This week has only just begun and I am already beyond stressed out. This week are going to be very long. It is back to having multiple tests and papers do. I am not looking forward to it.

The support I get with all of my story makes me beyond happy since it allows me to know how you guys feel about my stories. I am really glad that you are enjoying this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Daisy and Natasha didn't return to the house until lunch time. Daisy looked a lot calmer but had quite a few leaves in her hair. "Hey, Barton do you need any more firewood? I kind of knocked over some trees." Daisy commented. Natasha smirked and gave Daisy a pointed look. Daisy dejectedly says "OK I made a new small field."

"You ok Daisy?" Laura asked as she was finishing up making lunch for everyone.

"Yeah. I am much better now. Don't worry I just need some time every once and a while." Daisy said. She forgot that some of her scars were showing. The kids ran in down the stairs knowing that lunch would be ready soon. When Cooper spotted Daisy's back he stopped and stare at them.

Daisy suddenly felt Cooper's stares and quickly said to hide her discomfort "It is not polite to stare. If you have a question ask it." Her voice was emotionless as she hid the pain of memories from the scars she knew that the young boy were looking at.

Laura looked at Cooper disappointedly and says "Go wash up for lunch. You will need to apologize to Daisy before you eat."

Cooper looked down at his feet and says "Sorry Aunt Daisy."

Daisy froze at the young boy's words and looked at Natasha for reassurance. Daisy's breathing had quickened as the words sunk in. Daisy forced herself to nod.

Daisy heard him run off as she turned away. "I am going to change shirts," Daisy mumbled to Natasha. Daisy quickly ran upstairs while the kids were washing up. She had slight bruising on her arm from when she had just not quite released her powers in time. Natasha followed after and hugged Daisy when she caught up with the girl. Daisy held onto Natasha tightly and did not shed a tear.

Natasha sat Daisy on the bed and grabbed the shirt that Daisy borrows a lot. She took off the tank top and put the new shirt on. "Hey, I love you and your scars. You do not seem to be bothered by mine. Let Clint's family in. They will take care of you." Natasha whispered gently in Daisy's ear.

"I-I just don't like people seeing my scars. I-I just can't talk about them without being sucked into the memories." Daisy said without looking up. Daisy took a deep breath and slowly got up. "We can at least go eat lunch for now," Daisy said gently.

Natasha nods and grabbed Daisy's hand. They went downstairs to the kitchen to go have lunch. Laura smiled at the duo.

Daisy went and sat at the table. She relaxed into Natasha's touch as she sat down next to her. Natasha smiled at her and asked Laura "What is for lunch?"

"Well, we are having sandwiches and mac n cheese. Daisy, it was very kind of you to cook breakfast this morning. Clint cooked lunch. I will be cooking dinner tonight." Laura said gently.

Daisy nods. "I can help you cook later if you want some help," Daisy said quietly. She was more willing to throw herself into the tasks around her than deal with her problems.

Laura smiled and says "I will let you know if I need help."

They finish eating about half an hour later. Natasha and Daisy take up the plates and began to wash them. Laura had tried to stop them but noticed that the pair had their minds set to do the task and was not going to take no for an answer. Clint led Laura away.

Suddenly Daisy tenses while washing as Cooper gently touch the exposed skin on her arm. Daisy's breath hitched and she closed her eyes to regain composer. Natasha instantly noticed Daisy's discomfort through their bond as well as through her body language and says "Cooper, Daisy doesn't like to be touched."

"Oh, sorry Aunt Daisy." The young boy said while looking down. Daisy opened her eyes and looked at Cooper. Her eyes softened slightly at the sight of the innocent young boy.

"It is ok Cooper. Now, why were you trying to get my attention?" Daisy said after a minute.

"May I ask about your back?" Cooper asked curiously as he looked up at Daisy with curious eyes.

Daisy tensed and instantly seemed to withdraw. "No. It is a very personal and painful story that I would rather not talk about." She said emotionlessly.

"I am sorry if I brought up any bad memories," Cooper said sadly.

Daisy just nods and didn't look at the Cooper as he walked off dejectedly. Natasha instantly wrapped her hands around Daisy's waist and kissed the back of her neck. Daisy sighed and relaxed as Natasha's touch drove the memories out of her mind. She turned back to the sink and continued to clean the dishes. Natasha smiled and went back to drying the dishes.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors.


	28. Chapter 28

I am sorry for such weird update times. Right now I think I have either a mild depression or anxiety. It could be a combination. I just seem to lose interest in everything.

It really does help me when you guys review. It is a highlight in my long stressful days. I have a lot of crap going on in my life and it makes it hard for me. My muse suffers greatly from this. Just seeing an email about someone putting any of my stories on their favorites list or their alerts list make my mood lift a little bit.

Tuesdays are my day of hell since I am very much an introvert. I have only maybe 2 hours of time just for myself till around 5pm. It is a very long stressful day.

On the other hand, I have been putting together my Halloween costume and have it mostly done. I am going to be the Black Widow. (I bet that is not too much of a shock.)

I shall stop rambling now. I hope that I didn't make anyone sad at my own problems.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Daisy had become more relaxed around the kids. Natasha would often find Daisy sitting on the porch watching Lila and Cooper play outside. She was willing to let the kids touch her now but didn't like it still just like how she didn't like any but Natasha touching her. The kids had really warmed up to her.

Daisy and Laura were getting along well. Daisy had opened up a little about herself but still kept the majority of her background to herself. Daisy was just not ready to let people know. She especially kept her heritage to herself since only Natasha, Steve, Peggy, and herself knew who her mother and father were.

* * *

They were just getting starting dinner during the middle of the 3rd week there when Daisy tensed and looked at the door. Natasha noticed and looked at Clint trying to tell him nonverbally that someone was nearby. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Daisy got up knowing that she had the best chance in the fight, especially with her powers.

When Daisy opened the door she instantly relaxed at the sight of Fury. "Director Fury. What brings you here?" Daisy asked calmly.

"You Miss Johnson." Fury said bluntly.

Clint walked up and says "Fury come on in. You can join us for dinner. You are just in time."

Fury sighed and nods. They all walk in and Daisy quickly says "I will get Fury a plate of food. Everyone go on eating." Daisy was instantly hacking mentally to check why Fury could possibly be there for her. She looked up at the man from the kitchen trying to figure out what his play was.

She soon returned to the table and gave Fury his plate of food and a glass of water. She noticed him looking at her calculatingly. She says calmly "I promise I didn't do anything to the food. Besides cooking it of course since it was my night to cook."

Natasha smirked at her soulmate as Daisy sat down next to her once more and began to eat. Laura was looking at Clint and they seemed to almost be having a nonverbal conversation. Daisy smiled and looked at the kids. They were looking at Nick Fury with wide smiles. Finally, Lila spoke up and says "Did you bring us anything Uncle Nick?"

Daisy raised her eyebrow at the Director of Shield being called Uncle Nick. Fury sent a warning glance to Daisy. Daisy smirked and knew that she was going to tease him later. Nick sighed and says "Sorry guys I am only here to talk to Miss Johnson but your father invited me to eat dinner as well."

Cooper and Lila seemed to deflate and says "It is ok Uncle Nick."

* * *

After a slightly awkward dinner, Laura went upstairs with the kids to put them in bed. Daisy and Natasha were sitting on the couch while Clint was in his recliner chair. "Why are you looking for me?" Daisy asked instantly tense. She wanted to know for sure why she was needed.

"I need you for an undercover mission. No Agent Romanoff I am not sending both of you." He said bluntly without having to even look at Natasha to know that she was going to ask to join Daisy. He looked at the redhead and says "I need a single person to go in and infiltrate a group. I need to know what they are planning."

"When would I leave? I need to know before I can decide" Daisy asked curiously. She was holding onto Natasha's hand tightly. She was trying to calm her agitated mate.

"I would prefer if you left with me but since you are on vacation I would like you to meet me in New York in two days." Fury said

Daisy looked at Natasha and sighed. "Ok, I will do it. Just don't expect me to like it." She said and looked at Fury directly in the eye. She hated the fact that she wasn't going to be able to spend the rest of the month with Natasha. Before the invasion, they would be able to see each other only about once a month. It saddens Daisy to see her soulmate so infrequently.

Fury nods and says "I will send you my coordinates tomorrow."

Daisy nods and then turned her attention to Natasha. She buried her face into Natasha's shoulder. She felt Fury leave and then Clint left the room to go upstairs to his wife. "I am sorry Natasha but if there is anything as bad as what I can slightly put together from the vague information I have found then Fury is right about me being the only one who can do this," Daisy said quietly to Natasha.

Natasha gently stroked Daisy's hair and sighed "I knew you were going to take the job when he said he was looking for you. I know that you have grown restless here. You were helping Clint with his home renovations. You were doing more work that he was because you are not used to all of this downtime." Natasha said gently

Daisy sighed and looked into Natasha's green eyes. "I sometimes forget how easily you can read me. I can also see you are upset that I am going alone." Daisy said as she reached for Natasha's hands. Natasha wrapped her hands around Daisy's.

Daisy smiled and whispered, "Want to go for a moonlight stroll?"

Natasha smirked and kissed Daisy on the lips. "I would love too." She whispered back into Daisy's ear making Daisy shiver. They soon got up as Daisy led Natasha out of the house.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	29. Chapter 29

I can't believe that I am almost done with my first story. There are only a couple more chapters after this one. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have when writing it. It might be a while before I begin to post the sequel. I have a lot of details that I have not quite settled on in the next portion of this story.

The amount of support I get from everyone really has been helping me in my bad mood recently. There is just a lot going on in my life and the support I get sometimes makes my day much better.

Thanks for all of the support. I really do appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

The next morning Natasha and Daisy said goodbye to the Barton family and began to make their way to Daisy's home so she could get some fresh clothes instead of her borrowing Natasha's (Not that Daisy or Natasha minded).

Natasha had put a couple of her own shirts in Daisy's bag since she knew that Daisy would wear them when she was stressed since they smelled like her. Natasha was doing the same thing with a couple of Daisy's shirts.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this Daisy?" Natasha asked her as they were going through the gear in one of the multiple armories that Daisy had hidden around the house.

"Yes. What I am going to be doing needs to be done." Daisy said as she put the last gun into her bag.

"Let's get these bags out to the car so you are ready to go in the morning," Natasha said as she grabbed the two other bags.

Daisy nods and carried her computer bag and her suitcase. She had enough packed for a couple months and had enough weapons for a small army. She quickly put the bags into her car.

Natasha sighed and looked at Daisy. "You better come back in one piece. I don't want to have to come save you butt again." Natasha said gently.

"Oh but you like saving my butt. It gives you the right to beat me up and hang the save over my head." Daisy teased.

"It's not like you do the exact same," Natasha said while smirking brightly.

Daisy smiled and walked past Natasha towards the door. Natasha followed after her and when Daisy stopped in the kitchen she hugged her soulmate from behind. "Just promise me that you will play it safe. I don't want to lose you." Natasha whispered very quietly into Daisy's ear.

Daisy knew that she was one of the few things that could compromise her soulmate. "I will try my very best. Now let's just enjoy each other's company since we have no idea how long this mission will be. "

"As you wish Daisy," Natasha said before kissing her on the hollow of her neck. Natasha knew that kissing her there was one of the many things that could make Daisy's knees weak.

Daisy grabbed onto the counter and gasped. She gently lifted Natasha's chin and said "let's continue this in our bedroom first. I want to be comfortable."

Natasha nods and they quickly made it to the bedroom. They spent the rest of the day in each other's arms.

* * *

Daisy laid in bed watching her soulmate sleep. She didn't want to worry Natasha anymore that she already was. The group she was going to infiltrate could be deadly if she was caught.

She was willing to do this since she was the alternative. If she wasn't going to go then they would send in Natasha. Daisy couldn't help as her protective side flared up at her soulmate going.

Daisy grabbed something carefully out of the bedside table. She was planning on giving this to Natasha later but knew that she needed to put the final touches to it. Daisy grabbed the necklace out of the box and pushed the charm in a certain pattern till a small memory card was exposed.

Daisy had been putting all the information about herself on the card in case she needed to look back into her history for some reason. The coding on it had multiple encryptions on it that only can be undone by either her or Natasha. There were over 300 questions that could be asked but only about 100 of them needed to be answered for the info to be decrypted.

Daisy added info to the chip and added more encryption to it since the info on this chip alone in the hands of the wrong person would be disastrous for Daisy.

Around dawn, Natasha began to stir as her internal clock woke her up. Daisy smiled weakly as she quickly closed the hidden department of the necklace and spoke softly in Russian "Morning Natalia. I have to go soon."

Natasha looked at Daisy and held her closer for a moment. She then let go and said "Morning Daisy. I will see you off. Now get ready or you will be late."

Daisy sighed and got up. She took a quick shower before she headed off towards the kitchen to make a cup of coffee to take with her.

When she got into the kitchen she saw Natasha standing there holding out a cup of coffee for her. "Thanks," Daisy said gently.

Daisy pulled out the necklace and put it into Natasha's hand. "I have been waiting for the right moment to give this to you. I suppose now is a good time as any." Daisy said before moving very close to Natasha. She slowly did the pattern with the charm and let Natasha see the microchip.

"Is that what I think it is?" Natasha said in surprise.

Daisy nods as she could not seem to form any words. Natasha carefully closed the hidden compartment and kissed Daisy.

"I will keep it safe," Natasha whispered in Russian. Any time that they were doing something that was very emotional in between both of them they seemed to revert back to Russian.

Daisy smiled and whispered in Russian "I know you will. It is safer with you than with me." Daisy took the necklace and went behind Natasha. She put the necklace on her gently. Once it was on Daisy kissed her neck where the clasp was.

Natasha turned around and hugged Daisy close. She was worried for her soulmate since Daisy was still recovering emotionally from everything that happened in New York.

They stay in each other's embrace for a couple of minutes before Daisy hesitantly pulls away to make her way to the car.

Natasha followed Daisy as she went to the car. "Be safe," Natasha said as she hugged Daisy close once more.

"I will. You need to promise that as well." Daisy said gently. She felt Natasha nod. Daisy smiled weakly and let go.

Daisy got into the car and drove off.

* * *

Natasha was standing in the driveway until she could no longer see Daisy's car anymore. She let out a sigh and went back into the house. It already seemed empty without Daisy here.

Natasha grabbed her bag that had some of Daisy's clothes in it and put the bag in the car she was taking to go back to Clint's farm. She hated being in the dark when it came to her soulmate. She could still feel Daisy's hands gently putting on the necklace she was now wearing. She kissed the charm gently knowing that she had part of Daisy with her still.

For some reason, Natasha had the feeling that it would be a long while till she saw Daisy again. She just hoped that whatever happened that her soulmate would be safe.

* * *

Please review.

Tremors


	30. Chapter 30

Well, yesterday night I went to my first college party. Most people would think that it is kind of sad that I waited this long to go to one since I am a junior. I was dressed up as the black widow. Wig and all. I was happy that a lot of people actually were happy to see someone dressed up as Black Widow. I had a lot of fun just being dressed up. I am probably going to be hanging out with my friend you is dressing up as the winter solider tomorrow. As well as wearing it to class on Monday (I might not wear the wig though).

I hope you guys don't hate how I ended this chapter. I just could not see this story going any other way.

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel.

* * *

Daisy was settling into the apartment in a medium size town in Texas the next day. She was infiltrating a company that was suspected to be experimenting and trying to recreate the super serum. She was exposed to get all the info she could and then shut down the program.

Tomorrow would be her first day. She had a bad feeling about it but knew that this kind of program should never be allowed to exist.

Daisy had changed her appearance slightly. She had changed her style of clothes and had put extensions in her hair to make it go down to the around the middle of her back. She was also going to speak with a slight Russian accent. She had decided on the name Lily Conner.

Daisy sighed and laid down in the big empty bed. Her mind could help but wonder off as she laid there. She began to think of her Natasha. She had one of Natasha's shirts on so that the familiar scent of her soulmate would at least calm her slightly. She knew that she had to be back at Barton's farm already. Daisy slowly slipped into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Daisy got up early and got dressed. She went to the place where the supposed training was being held and walked into the front office of a large office building. She walked up to the front desk and said "I am here to see Mr. Warren."

"What is you name Miss?" the secretary asked without looking up.

"My name is Lily Conner" Daisy easily said. She could feel a slight spike of excitement from the secretary at the sight of her when she looked up at her. It seemed like she was every expected.

"Go to the elevator and go to the 4th floor. There is conference room there. Wait for him in there." The secretary said easily.

"Thank you," Daisy said with a bright smile.

Daisy followed the instruction and was sitting in the conference room. After a few minutes of sitting there, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She hears a very subtle click of the doors locking. Daisy had not been in their system since it might have given her away. She looked around tensely only to notice a certain smell.

Daisy's eyes widen and she moved to cover up her mouth and nose with her blouse but it didn't help much. She made her way over to the door and began to try and force it open. She was starting to feel light-headed as the knockout gas concentration began to get heavier and heavier by the minute. Daisy fought to stay away for a long as possible but eventually the gas knocked her out completely.

* * *

The first thing Daisy noticed was that she was strapped down to a chair. She could feel the emotions of multiple people who were very close by. They seemed to be ecstatic about something. She couldn't move either so she guessed they had found a paralytic that she was not resistant too.

Daisy tried to move anyway but instantly noticed she couldn't. She was able to open up her eyes, though. She knew that she was in big trouble. She instantly began to try to reach out for any internet access whatever they had knocked her out with was making her mind very sluggish. She couldn't seem to keep a connection.

Daisy noticed that she had a different kind of gloves locked onto her arm from the feeling she was getting. She internally cursed. She knew that they were to keep her from controlling the vibrations.

Suddenly a hidden door opened long enough for two men to walk into the room. They both had lab coats on. One was tall and had a spectacle on while the other one was shorter and larger around the waist. Daisy watched them carefully knowing that she was looking at the men in charge from the way they were carrying themselves.

"Welcome, White Wolf." The spectacled man said while smirking at Daisy. Daisy's face was completely void of emotions. In her mind, she was internally cursing since they knew exactly who she was.

She suddenly had a thought and knew that the information that Fury had been given was bad. Either that or they had not been trying to get her and she was a welcomed surprise.

"It was a lot easier to capture you than we thought it would be. I am kind of disappointed. Even so given time you will be very useful for us." The smaller scientist said while smiling evilly at Daisy.

Daisy glared at them defiantly. She would never go back to what she was before. She made an oath to herself to help people not hurt them. They seemed to smile brighter at her glare.

"You will have no choice in the matter. You will obey us one way or another. Now let's get her to the vault." The spectacled scientist said before turning to leave.

A few seconds later she began to feel drowsy and instantly was out once more. Her last thoughts before she fell unconscious was her picturing her soulmate. She was worried that they would make her forget the most important person in her life.

* * *

Please review

Tremors


	31. Chapter 31

I can't believe that I have now completed a story. It makes me so proud that I am able to now say that. This has been a long journey and I hope that you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have.

I love that you guys have been really enjoying this story. There will be a sequel but when I start posting it is to be determined. I have a lot going on in my life at the moment. I promise that I will get put up eventually since I have already been working on it for a while.

Yesterday I actually was going to my classes in my costume. I was dressed up as the Black Widow. It makes me kind of sad that some of my professors don't know who she is. I hope your Halloween was as fun as mine was.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

Natasha had gone back to the Avengers tower to visit Tony and Bruce. She was talking with Bruce in the lab when she suddenly clutched her head. "Shit." Natasha hissed out. She knew that Daisy was in terrible pain. She had known that Daisy was hurt for a bit since there was a slight ache but now the pain had intensified and Natasha could no longer hide her pain.

"What is wrong Natasha?!" Bruce asked slightly panicked at the sight of the assassin in pain. She has never shown that she was in pain around him even during the battle of New York.

"Shit Daisy," Natasha mumbled out. "Jarvis call Fury. Use protocol Alpha Foxtrot" She said through the pain.

"What is the problem Agent Romanov?" Fury said seriously over Jarvis's intercom.

"Daisy has been compromised," Natasha said seriously.

"How the hell would you know that? She is on an assignment and not in contact with anyone." Fury said seriously. He suddenly comes onto the computer screen so he could see the lab and his agent. He paused at the sight of how pale Natasha was.

Natasha winced slightly as her pain increased a little more. She made a small grunt of pain. "Daisy is my soulmate. I can feel the intense pain through the bond." Natasha hissed out. She took a few steps towards the door before she suddenly passed out from the pain.

Bruce was barely able to catch her in time.

"Damn it." Fury said before he took a deep breath. "Bruce watch her carefully. There is no telling what they are doing to her other half. Keep me updated on her status. Call me when she wakes up. I have to go send out a search party to find her soulmate." Fury said seriously.

* * *

List and Strucker watched as they wiped the white wolf's mind. They had to increase the voltage twice already to be successful. Daisy had screamed herself hoarse already.

They stopped and watched as she fell unconscious. They smiled and said through an intercom "Wake her up."

They men in the room used salts to wake her up. She looked around wide-eyed but stayed incredibly still. The paralysis had worn off. "Wolf?" Stucker asked through the intercom.

"Ready to comply." She answered in a voice with no emotion.

List and Strucker smiled at their new asset and told the men in their room. "Now just program her trigger words and we will be ready. Erase any picture you can find of her."

They began to lead the White wolf out of the vault and began her intense programming. She seemed to be doing very well till they tried to make the last word Widow. She went berserk and began to kill everyone in sight. She lashed out with her mind and kept them from being able to contain her in a room.

She ran down the halls taking down anyone in the way. She was shot in the shoulder by one man before she could kill him. She didn't even flinch as she felt the pain. They shot her with multiple tranquilizers as well but they had not known that the drug they were using she was very resistant to it.

One man put up a challenge as she neared the exit. He came at her with a knife and was able to cut her across the knee and near above her eye. She ended up taking the knife and killing the man with it. She kept the knife and ran out the front door.

Her mind instantly killing all camera's around her. She stumbled away from the office and kept going. She looked around utterly confused. She had no idea who she was or where she was. She was able to get the gloves off of her and felt the vibrations around herself once more.

As she continued to run she searched her mind for what her name was. She knew that White wolf is what they called her in that place but her mind revolted at the thought of using that as her real name. Her mind suddenly came up with Skye.

She smiled slightly through the emotionless face at the name. She would call herself Skye. She saw a sign for Houston and decided that is where she was going to head to.

* * *

Natasha woke up with a start in the med bay a few hours later and began to look around wildly. She was slightly panicked since the bond between her and Daisy seemed to be muted by something. The back of her mind tried to reassure her that meant that Daisy was still alive but the rest of her would not listen.

Bruce instantly put his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. Natasha aimed a punch at him but stopped it just shy of hitting him when she saw who it was. Bruce instantly moved back and held up his hands to show he was not a threat.

"Sorry," Natasha said before bringing her knees close her chest. She felt more alone now more than ever before. She was used to being able to feel Daisy vividly at all times but now it felt like she was so far away. She held back tears since she was in front of someone.

Bruce walked away quietly and called Fury.

"She is awake but seems very distraught. She has only said one word so far." Bruce said when Fury picked up.

"I am almost there. Just keep her in the tower for now." Fury said before hanging up. He had just gotten news of the building that Daisy had been investigating. They found a facility under there that had mostly been destroyed and had a ton of blood and bodies. There was no information for them to collect and the upper floors seemed to be completely empty. There was no sign of Daisy, though.

When Bruce reentered the lab he was alarmed to find it empty. "Jarvis where is Natasha?" Bruce asked quickly.

"Miss Romanov is in her room," Jarvis answered.

* * *

Fury arrived a couple minutes later and made his way to Natasha's floor. He found her clutching a shirt close to her. He knew that it had to have been one of Daisy's.

She looked up at him with blank eyes and says "Have you found anything?"

"I sent a team in and they found a destroyed lab and a bunch of bodies." Fury said calmly.

Natasha's breath hitched but before she could ask Fury continued "None of them were Miss Johnson."

Natasha nods and says "The bond is being blocked by something. S-she is alive but I can't feel her."

"We will find her." Fury said seriously. "I promise you."

* * *

I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have when I was writing it. Don't worry this not the end. I just need for this to happen to make certain events fall in line for the sequel.

If anyone has any suggestions of things that should happen I am open for ideas since I have a clean slate to work with in a way. Just let me know. I love reading you guys' responses. I usually try to give a response back.

Thanks for reading.

Tremors


	32. Chapter 32

The next part of this story has begun to be posted. The story is called The Wolf in Sheep's Skin. I am hoping that you guys like this story as much as I do writing it.


End file.
